Peter Goes To College
by Narnian Nights
Summary: When Peter goes to college, and Susan's denying Narnia, Lucy and Edmund have to arrange to the new change.
1. Chapter 1 A Talk Between Brothers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 1. A Talk Between Brothers

Peter's POV

"I need to talk to him." I mumbled to myself. I stood up and walked into the family room and saw one thing I wasn't expecting. Edmund was laying on the couch, with Lucy halfway on top of him, wrapped in a blanket, and she looked like she was fighting sleep. He was reading a book, but then Lucy got into a coughing-fit. He immediately put the book down, and started rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"Mum, can you bring Lucy some water?" he asked. Mum quickly came in the room with a small glass of water which Lucy took a few sips of, and then started calming down. She stopped coughing and they went back to the same positions.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked walking up. They both looked up, and Lucy gave a slight smile before laying her head back down, and Edmund looked terribly worried.

"She's sick, the doctor came earlier, I'm surprised that you didn't know by now." he replied.

"Oh. Where's Susan?" I asked.

"She's been gone all day, she doesn't even know Lucy's sick." Edmund replied looking down.

"Well, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

He looked down at Lucy who had once again nearly fallen asleep. "Sure" he said "Hey Lu, I've gotta go talk to Peter for a second." he said. He got up, wrapped the blanket tight around Lucy and followed me upstairs.

"So what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's got the flu." he replied sadly.

"THE FLU!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and a pretty bad case of it too." he said.

"Oh my, where did she get it from?" I asked.

"Herself." he replied sitting down on the bed.

"Herself?" I said confused.

"Yeah." he replied "You know how Susan jumped off the deep end, and now your going off to college. She's afraid I'm going to jump off the deep end after you leave, since we've become so close." he replied.

"We have become close" I admitted "But you wouldn't stop believing in Narnia over it, would you?" I asked.

"No!" he confirmed "I would never. But she thinks I might, and she's LITERALLY worried herself sick!" he said.

"Can you handle her by yourself when I'm gone?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "I've gotten better at comforting her over the years, considering sometimes your not home, and Susan wouldn't dare do it for fear of messing up her 'beautiful' clothes." he said rolling his eyes when he got to Susan.

"You know it's not nice to talk about her like that?" I asked.

"I don't care! She shows me off to her friends, I can talk about her all I want." he replied.

"She does what?" I asked.

"She shows me off to her friends, apparently I'm the cutest guy in the world." he said rolling his eyes yet again.

I chuckled. "Well, you are handsome." I said.

"Yeah, apparently I get that from you." he said.

I chuckled but he looked serious. "Oh you were serious?" I asked.

"Of course, Peter, your alot more handsome then I, your just never home when she has friends over, lucky you." he said.

"I'm gone from home that much?" I asked.

"No, she rarely brings them here, I think she times it so your never here, apparently because Lucy is soooo embarrassing. She makes me sick." he said.

"Lucy embarrasses her? How? Lucy's not embarrassing." I said temper flaring up.

"I know she's not, but, apparently she is to Susan." he replied.

"Susan and I are going to have a serious talk about that" I said. He nodded his head. We sat in silence for a while, giving and taking comfort from each other as we did. "So, are YOU going to be ok?" I asked.

He seemed to think about this for a moment before answering. "I'll be fine, at least I don't have a country to worry about this time" he said smiling.

"This is true, you just have a little sister." I said.

"Yeah, well, she'll probably help most of the time." he said.

I nodded. "What about when you go back to school?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'll muddle through." he said.

"And promise me, you won't get into any fights." I said.

He chuckled. "I promise." he said "And I won't be alone, remember."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mum and dad found a school that's for both boys, AND girls, both of us are starting there next term" he replied.

"Oh yes, that's right, is Susan?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? She doesn't want to leave all of her friends." he said rolling his eyes, for the third time this morning.

I nodded. "So you won't be alone. That's great to hear." I said. We sat in silence again.

"I'm gonna miss you Ed." I said.

"I'm gonna miss you too Pete." he said.

I probably would have started crying, had I not heard the front door slam open, then shut. We stood up and looked out my bedroom door. Susan was stomping up the stairs.

"What's wrong Su?" I asked.

"That little brat, that's supposed to be my little sister!" she yelled.

"HEY! Don't talk about Lucy like that!" Edmund yelled.

"Oh shut up." Susan said.

"What did she supposedly do?" I asked.

"She was supposed to wash this shirt for me this morning, she said she would, and she didn't, so I looked like a complete idiot in front of all of my friends." she said.

"Do you even know that she's sick?" Edmund asked.

"Oh well, she'll be better in a few days." Susan said.

"Maybe, or maybe It'll be weeks!" Edmund yelled.

"What do you mean by that?" Susan asked turning a little white.

"She has the FLU Susan, THE FLU!" I yelled backing him up.

"The flu." she said taken aback going completely pale "How did she get the flu?" she asked.

"We're not sure." I said putting my hand over Edmund's mouth before he responded.

"Oh well, she'll be fine, she's tough, to tough for a girl in fact. I blame you guys, she stays around you to much. She's gonna become a boy one of these days" she said. I could see Edmund shaking out of anger, but before either of us could say anything, we heard Lucy start another coughing fit. Edmund and I raced down the stairs. Lucy looked flushed, her eyes were glazed over, and when I felt her forehead her it nearly burnt my hand.

"MUM!" I called completely worried, and not knowing what to do.

Mum came running in with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We don't know." I replied "She can't stop coughing." She ran back in the kitchen. I rubbed her back. Susan was looking over the railing. I looked up at her, and she starred back at me. I shook my head and turned my attention to Lucy. Mum came back in with a spoonful of something.

"Alright dear, open up" she said walking up to Lucy who took the medicine without a fight. Eventually she calmed down and resumed laying on the couch. And soon after that she fell asleep. I sighed and fell into a chair.

"Still a full day ahead of us too" Edmund said. I snorted. "I can see your excited." he said.

"Yeah. Considering it's my last day with you two, and we can't do anything." I replied. Edmund nodded his head. I looked over at the TV and hatched a plan. "How about when she wakes up, we watch Wizard of Oz?" I asked.

His eyes lit up. "YEAH!" he said. That was Lucy's and his favorite movie.

"Good." I said. And then I remembered I was supposed to go and pick up a bracelet for Susan, and I still hadn't officially decided what to get Edmund or Lucy. It wasn't that they were hard to shop for, but I wanted to gift's to be special. But how was I gonna leave? I couldn't just abandon them for the day. That would be horrible of me. So I walked into the kitchen where mum was. "Hey mum? Can you distract Edmund and Lucy for me please?" I asked.

"Why dear?" she asked.

"I want to get each of them something before I leave tomorrow." I replied.

"Oh that's wonderful. Of course I'll distract them" she said.

I got Susan a charm bracelet. And I just could not find anything for Edmund or Lucy. I had thought a diary for Edmund, but he didn't even use one of those in Narnia! And I thought a necklace for Lucy, but nothing just seemed to fit what she would like. So what could I get them. Then I passed an interesting looking knife in the jewelry store. It looked familiar.

"Sir, how much is this knife?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen it before." he replied confused. And then it seemed to remind me of Edmund's sword. THAT WAS IT! EDMUND'S SWORD!

"Well, I would like to buy it please." I said. He took it out and looked it over. It took him a while but he eventually came to a price, and luckily it wasn't expensive. Then I noticed a necklace off to the side. It was a small purple heart. And I identified it automatically. I had given it to Lucy for her 13 birthday in Narnia, and she missed it terribly when we came back.

"And this?" I asked.

"I haven't seen that before either." he replied.

"I'd like to buy that too please." I said. So he figured a price and it was the same price as Edmund's knife, so I was able to buy it. They were going to love them.

"So buying it for someone special?" he asked.

"My little sister. And the knife's for my little brother." I replied.

"Ahhh. What about the charm bracelet?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"My other little sister." I replied.

"How many siblings do you have?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Just three." I replied.

"Wait, aren't you Peter Pevensie?" he asked. I nodded my head. "I knew your father, how is he?" he asked.

"He's doing well, home safe and sound from the war, thankfully." I replied.

"Oh good. I'm glad he's safe. So how have you been, I haven't seen you since you were about 10." he said.

"I'm doing well, I'm starting college tomorrow, that's why I'm buying these for my siblings." I replied.

"Ahh." he said.

"But, I better get back home, Lucy's sick with the flu, and Susan doesn't seem to want to help, Mum's busy with the church bake sale, and dad's at work. So the only one able to watch her is Edmund at the moment. She was asleep when I left so I better get back, before Edmund kills me."I said.

"Yeah, you certainly don't want that, if your heading off to college. So good luck, tell your mum and dad I said hi, and tell your sister I hope she gets better." he said.

"Thank you, and I will" I said walking out of the store.

When I got back Susan came up to me. "I'll see you when you get back." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going out with my friends tonight, I won't be back until extremely late, and then I'll sleep in of course." she replied.

"So your not going to go with us to the train station?" I asked. She shook her head. I promised myself I wouldn't let my disappointment show. "Well, since your leaving I guess I better give you this." I said pulling out the box with the charm bracelet. She looked confused but opened it anyway. When she saw it her eyes went wide. "I'll see you when I get back." I said kissing her cheek and walking away "my gentle queen" I finished sadly, and to where she couldn't hear.

"Peter, wait!" she said. I turned around. She ran and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I love you Peter. Be safe, Come back home when you can." she said quickly. I nodded my head. I hadn't hugged her in the longest time. But she let go and walked out of the house. I walked into the living room and I was attacked by Edmund. And when I say attacked I mean TACKLED TO THE GROUND!

"WHOW! Whatever I did, I didn't do it!" I said. I heard Lucy chuckling from the couch.

"You... didn't... oomph... do... anything." Edmund replied grunting as I drove my elbow into his stomach. That gave me the lead I needed to get him onto the ground.

"Round one goes to Peter" Lucy said weakly. I was still holding Edmund to the ground.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Not really, but this is definitely cheering my up." she replied.

"See, told you it would work." Edmund said "Peter would you please get off of me." he asked.

"Sure." I said getting up and then helping him up. Soon we watched The Wizard Of Oz and the three of us huddled together on the couch. Lucy had fallen asleep on me so I carried her up to bed.

"Are you going to bed?" Edmund asked.

"No. I'm going to stay here a bit, make sure she doesn't have another coughing spell." I replied.

"Ok see you in the morning." he said walking out of the room.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night" he replied. But what I said would be a bit turned into hours, until I had fallen asleep in the chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please Peter, mummy said if you said I could go, I could. PLEASE! I feel fine." she begged.

"Lu, you can barely walk your so weak." I replied.

"I'm fine. Please Peter" she said pulling out her pout.

"Oh no." I said rolling my eyes.

"Please Peter, remember when I used this a couple years ago, I found a magical land that led us to our destiny." she said pulling my in.

I sighed. "Alright. I suppose, but promise me you'll sit on the couch for the rest of the day." I said.

"I promise! Thank you Peter!" she said hugging me around the neck.

"Your welcome." I said hugging her back. I had a decision, I could choose now to give her the necklace, or wait until we got to the train station. I chose now would be the perfect time. No one was around, and then I could find a quiet time with Edmund to give him his unique, very unique, knife.

"Lucy, I got you something." I said.

She pulled away from me. "Really? You know you didn't have to get me anything." she said.

"Yes I did." I replied. I picked her up and carried her to my room. I sat her down on the bed and she pulled a pillow into her lap while I walked over to the drawer I put the necklace in. I picked up the little box, and brought it over to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have to open it" I replied holding it out. She took it and waited a moment before opening it. When she saw what was inside she gasped.

"Oh Peter. It's... it's..."she stuttered "Where'd you find it?" she asked looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"It was at the Jewelry store." I replied.

"Oh Peter. It looks exactly like the necklace you gave me for my 13th birthday in Narnia." she said a tear making it's way down her cheek. I sat down beside her, and took it out of the box.

"I know" I said putting it on her "that's why I got it." She fell into me and started crying. She still felt really warm. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I let Lucy wipe her tears away before telling whoever it was to come in.

Edmund walked in. "Hmmm. I thought I heard crying." he said walking over "What's wro... where'd you get that?" he asked face lightening up, when he saw her necklace.

"Peter just gave it to me." she replied.

"It looks just like... the one... he gave you for your 13th birthday." he stuttered. She nodded her head.

"Lu can I talk to Ed alone?" I asked. She nodded her head and stood up very wobbly, and then fell back on the bed. She looked dizzy. She sat there for a second and all of a sudden stood up and ran out of the room.

"Well, that was a quick recovery." Edmund said. But then we heard her throwing up in the bathroom.

"Or not." I said getting up and walking past Edmund to the bathroom, him right behind me. I walked in and she was leaning over the toilet and I walked the rest of the way to her and rubbed her back holding back her hair. Edmund got on her other side. When she was done, she stood up very slowly.

"What happened?" Edmund asked.

"I got up to fast." she replied "I hate the flu" she mumbled.

"Everybody does Lu, everybody does." Edmund said rubbing her back.

"What happened?" mum asked running up the steps.

"She threw up." I replied.

"Oh, my poor dear." she said coming closer over. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of Lucy's necklace. "Oh Lucy, where did you get that?" she asked.

"Peter gave it to me." Lucy replied.

"Oh it's beautiful." mum said.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked.

Lucy nodded her head. "I'm in very safe hands." she said taking a glance at both Edmund and I.

Mum started walking back downstairs. "I remember when Edmund and Lucy couldn't stand each other." she mumbled shaking her head. We shared a laugh before we walked downstairs. It was then we found just how weak Lucy truely was. Edmund was right, she was worrying herself sick! And if she didn't stop, who knows what would happen. We sat her on the couch, and I practically had to drag Edmund back upstairs. I think he thought he was in trouble for something. When I sat him on the bed and started fumbling through the drawer for his new knife his eyes went wide.

"Peter, what did I do?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh. "Please don't tell me that's a meniacle laugh. I really don't want to die today." he said.

"Oh yeah Ed, I plan on killing you right before I leave for college leaving Lucy with no one and to deal with the flu alone." I said.

He smiled knowing he hadn't done anything if I was joking. "Please I beg of you, just make it quick." he said.

I pulled out the knife. "If you say so." I said.

He saw the knife and looked confused. "Whow! Peter, I thought you said you were joking." he said getting up and backing up against the wall.

I laughed again. "Ed, sit back down, it's a present." I said.

"O...k" he said sitting back down. I handed it to him and his eyes went wide.

"Where'd you get this? How'd you get this? "When'd you get this?" he asked.

"Jewelry story, bought it, and yesterday." I replied.

He looked up at me. "Wow your good." he said referring to answering the questions "Peter, it's wonderful, thank you." he said in awe starring the knife over.

"What do you think it looks like?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know it looks familiar." he replied. I was going to let him figure it out. He continued to look it over. "My sword." he said quietly. I smiled at his discovery. "Thank you Peter, I love it." he said.

"It's small but..."

"Peter, I don't care if it is small, even if it didn't look like my sword, I would still love it, just because you gave it to me." he said "But I do like the fact that it looks like my sword. It may be small, really small, but I can still use it at times, and even when I can't it will be great to look at." I pulled him into a hug before he could squirm away, but surprisingly he hugged me back. "I'm gonna miss you Peter." he said.

"I'm goning to miss you too Ed." I said.

Then there was a knock at the door. I wasn't ready to let Edmund go. And from his reaction, his wasn't eager to let me go. So we ignored the knock. It came again so I knew whatever it was was important. "Come in." I said after Edmund let go.

"Are you boys ready to go? You've been up here for about an hour." dad said walking in.

"AN HOUR!?" both of us exclaimed.

"Yes. Somewhere around there. Now come on, or we'll miss the train." he said. I nodded my head. When we got downstairs I heard an "Ahem" off to the side. Lucy was starring at me.

"Alright." I said. I walked over and picked her up. "You know you'll have to do this when you get home, right Ed?" I asked.

Edmund nodded his head. And when we got to the train station, surprisingly there was only one other girl about my age, who was going to the same school, and one or two, people just going out of town. Then soon we heard the train coming in. I hugged mum and dad, giving mum a kiss on the cheek, and then lingered on Edmund and Lucy. They had both grown up so much, it seemed, as I know starred at them side by side. And in their eyes, was pain, and pride, and there was also worry in Lucy's eyes. I pulled each of them to me just as the train pulled in.

"I love you both, take care of each other, keep each other safe, I couldn't bare it if something happened to either of you, write me everytime you get the chance... and above all, remember, no matter how far away we are, I will always love and be there for you." I said. I felt both of them crying by now. I let them go. I pushed the hair out of both of their faces and wiped their eyes. "My little Just King, and my little Valient Queen, not so little anymore." I said. They smiled.

"We will, and we love you too, our Magnificent King." they said at the same time. How they did that I didn't know. And then I boarded the train, and left my little, or not so little, siblings behind.


	2. Chapter 2 A Talk With A Lion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: This one may be a little angsty. **

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 2. A Talk With A Lion

Lucy's POV

As the train pulled away from the station, I started feeling dizzy. I didn't know if it was from being sick, or from the fact that I wouldn't see Peter for months. I reached up and touched the necklace, he had given me this morning, or years ago, whichever it was, and tried not to cry. Edmund put his arm around my shoulders, probably trying to stop their trembling.

"Come on kids, let's get back home." mum said. We nodded our heads and walked away, Edmund holding onto me to make sure I didn't fall. When we got home Susan was awake and walking around.

"So, he's gone huh?" she asked when we walked in.

I decided I was strong enough to say and do what I did next. "Like you care." I said shrugging Edmund off and carefully walking up the stairs to my room, leaving both of them standing there speachless. When I got to my room I sat down on my bed and pulled my pillow into my lap and starred into space for the longest time. Then I curled into a ball around my pillow and cryed into it.

"Why do you weep, dear one?" someone asked.

My head shot up at the voice. "Aslan?" I asked out loud, weakly. No response. "It must be the fever, I'm going delirious." I convinced myself. That seemed the only answer, for He would have answered me.

"You are not going delirious, I am here." he said again.

I looked around the room. "Then why can't I see you?" I asked. No response. "I'm not going crazy? It seems to me like I am." I said out loud.

There was a chuckle. "I am here, you just cannot see me." he replied.

"Oh." I said.

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you weep?" he asked again.

"Peter's gone. He went to college, and no offense to Ed or anything, but he's all I have left. My Gentle Queen jumped off the deep end, My Magnificent King is gone, and now I'm stuck with my Just King, though he's nothing to complain about, now anyway." I said mumbling the last two words. But apparently he heard them because he chuckled. "And I'm afraid... what if he jumps off the deep end too, now that Peter's gone? They were so close." I said, pulling my pillow as tight to me as I could, with the strength I did have.

"Dear Heart, do you really think your brother would do that, to you and himself?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't think Susan would, and she did, so who's to say he won't." I asked.

"Your brother is to close to Narnia to do that. You have nothing to fear." he replied.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because, I can see his heart, and he feels nothing of that sort, but he is worried about you." he replied.

"ME! I would never turn away from Narnia!" I said. He chuckled.

"Not that, he's afraid your going to worry yourself to the point of death. You've already made yourself sick." he replied "And even if he did think you would turn your back on Narnia, then you would know how he felt, in not believing in him."

"I suppose I did just feel rotten when I thought that." I said. I could hear him purring.

"I'm sorry Aslan, but the four monarchs of Narnia are falling apart." I said.

"That doesn't matter, you love your brothers, do you not?" he asked.

"Of course I do." I replied.

"Then that is all you need. I brought your necklace back for a reason, so you can remember your brother, and Narnia always." he said. I looked down at the heart dangling from the chain around my neck.

"You did that?" I asked.

"Of course, who did you think did?" he asked.

"I suppose I didn't think about it." I said. I heard him purring again. I then heard a knock at the door. "Hold on." I said as loud as I could, which wasn't very loud, for I could feel my voice getting hoarser, and hoarser. "Thanks Aslan, for everything." I said. I heard him purr then his voice dissapeared into the darkness. "Come in." I said voice just above a whisper, because it had come, my voice had gone out. The door opened and Edmund stepped in.

"Lucy, you've been talking in here for hours! Who's in here? Who'd you sneak in?" he asked looking around. I wanted to laugh but, I just couldn't. Instead I started crying. "Oh, Lu, what's wrong?" he asked walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"I'm sorry Ed, I'm so sorry." I said sobbing, barely speaking at all.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not believing in you, for thinking you'd turn against Narnia... and me." I said.

"Lu, it's ok. You've been having a hard time lately. First being told you can never go back, then Susan lost her mind, if she ever had it, and now Peter's leaving. I understand. You were just worried of loosing me." he said. By now I was crying into him, instead of the pillow. "Frankly I was a tad worried of loosing you as well. But not you turning against Narnia, just something happening to you in general." he said.

"You were?" I asked barely making out the words.

He nodded his head. "Lucy, your all I have left. So don't be surprised if you find me checking on you day and night." he said. I chuckled but just ended up in a coughing fit. He started rubbing my back to calm me down, and surprisingly, it worked. When I could I asked "Where did you learn that?"

"Aslan told me to do it, the morning you got sick, and so far it's worked pretty well." he replied.

"What time is it?" I asked after a while.

"Somewhere around 2:00 to 3:00 in the morning." he replied. My eyes went wide. "Don't worry, no one knows we're up." he replied.

"That would explain why your in your pajama's" I said hoarsly. He looked down.

"Yes." he said.

"I guess I should change to huh?" I asked.

"It might help." he said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Ed, would you come back in when I get changed and stay until I get to sleep?" I asked. He nodded his head. So as quickly as I could I changed into my night gown and peaked my head out the door, signaling him to come back in. When I climbed in the bed, I was slightly surprised when he climbed in beside me. I huddled as close to him as I could, and soon I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 A Talk With The Angel Of Death

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok, just to clear things up with the name of the chapter, nobody dies! It's referring to somebody, you'll see who. And why do I start of all the chapter titles with the word talk? I don't even know! :)**

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 3. Talk With The Angel Of Death

Edmund's POV

When Lucy huddled so close to me, I paused for a second, feeling just how high her fever was. But I wrapped my arms around her anyway. What would I do without Lucy? I, truthfully, didn't think I could make it without her, now that Peter's gone, and Susan wasn't... Susan anymore. I was so thankful that mum and dad had found that school. I only hoped Lucy would be well by the time it came time to leave in 2 weeks. I waited a while to make sure she wouldn't have another fit of coughing before letting myself drift to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up Lucy was still in the same position she had been in when I finally got to sleep. I heard the bedroom door open and when I looked Susan was standing there with her arms crossed. I sat up a bit and Lucy still huddled close to me a bit, while I sat there and starred at the Angel of Death. **(Note: Yep you guessed it! Susan is the Angel Of Death!) **

"Good morning." I said brightly as I could manage.

"What are you doing in here? Edmund, we had no clue where you were, you worried us sick." she said.

"Like you care." I said.

"You think I don't care about you?" she asked.

"Not anymore." I replied "And as to the one worried sick, that would be Lucy." I said.

"She just got sick." Susan said shaking her head.

"No Su. You just don't get it! She was worried I would wind up like you, disbelieving in Narnia." I yelled.

"Don't you dare mention that name in this house." she scolded.

"I'll say it all I want. I'll say Aslan all I want, I'll say Cair Paravel all I want, I'll say anything that has to do with Narnia all I want." I yelled "And one more thing. You can say Narnia isn't real all you want, but I will never beileive that! Narnia is real! And I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that Lucy doesn't fall prey to you!" I said determination filling my voice, letting Susan know, I was dead serious.

"What about Peter?" she mocked.

"Well, he's a man now, he can make his own decisions, but Lucy is MY little sister, and as long as I can help it, we will continue to remember and believe and pray that everything is fine without us there!" I said.

"Fine, waste your lives, like I could care." she said.

"You never did." I said as she turned her back. And when she heard that she stopped and turned back around.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"You... never... did. Was that slow enough?" I asked. But before she could react Lucy started coughing like crazy. Susan moaned. I started rubbing Lucy's back, but it wasn't working this time.

"Help Susan. Why isn't she stopping?" I asked letting my voice show the fear I was feeling. Lucy was started looking like it was hard to breath. But by now Susan had jumped into action, and I could have swore I saw a glimpse of the Queen, and the older sister she once was.

"Ssshhh Lu. Sssshh. Calm down." she said rubbing her back nearly the same way I had. Eventually Lucy stopped coughing and Susan and I let out the breath we had been holding. We thought that would be the end of Lucy for sure! A few more seconds and it possibly would have, because she couldn't get a breath in between coughs. She would have suffocated.

"Thanks Su." I said smiling.

"No problem." she said smiling back slightly. She got up to walk out.

"Susan, would you stay with her until I change, I don't want her to be alone, Aslan forbid it happens again." I said. She seemed to ignore when I said Aslan and walked back over to the bed. When I got finished changing I ran into dad in the hall.

"Oh thank God your ok." he said taking a deep breath.

"Huh?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"You weren't in your bed when we got up. We feared the worst." he said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Someone kidnapped you during the night or you..." but he stopped.

"I what?" I asked.

"That you had run away." he said.

"You think I would actually do that?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't think that, but your sister, that's a different story, and I couldn't help but keep that idea in my head." he replied.

"Susan." I grumbled.

"Now. Now. Now. Don't blame your sister, she was just worried about you." he said.

"Yeah right." I said.

"She does. She really does. She was running around the house looking for you. She was so afraid something had happened to you." he replied.

"Somehow I just can't believe that." I said.

"You don't have to believe it, but she did. But I am glad your ok though." he said patting me on the back before walking away. And then I felt guilty.

"How does he do that?" I asked myself, walking back to the room. And when I stepped into the room, Susan really did look like Queen Susan The Gentle. I couldn't help but smile. She had Lucy part way in her lap and she was rubbing her shoulder. And Lucy looked like she was really fighting sleep.

"How you feeling Lu?" I asked walking in the rest of the way. She looked up from where her head was resting on Susan's shoulder.

"Ok." she mouthed. It was then I realized her voice was completely gone. I hoped it wasn't permanent. Why had that thought popped in my head? Just negative thoughts probably. I smiled to Susan who smiled back. She was certainly in a better mood.

"Can she stand up?" I asked. Susan shook her head. "This really has taken alot out of her." I said walking over to the bed.

"The doctor said it would." Susan replied.

"Did he say she'd loose her voice, and she wouldn't be able to walk?" I asked.

"He didn't say that much. But he wasn't specific." she replied "And there's one other problem."

"What?" I asked.

"How's she going to change into her clothes for today?" Susan asked.

I looked around and stood up. "Have fun." I said walking out of them room.

"WHAT! ME!" Susan shrieked.

"Well, your her sister, I'm her brother. If I did it it would be VERY inappropriate." I replied.

"That is not... ok maybe it is true" she said after thinking about it for a second "Go on, make sure breakfast is ready. I can hear Lucy's stomach growling. But she didn't eat anything yesterday and not much the day before so that's probably why." she said sending me out of the room. I walked downstairs and when I walked in the kitchen I was attacked by mum.

"Oh thank goodness." she exclaimed.

"Um... good morning to you to?" I said confused.

"Oh sweety, are you ok? Did anybody hurt you?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Huh?" I said for the second time that morning "Oh that. I slept in Lucy's room last night." I replied.

"Oh you did?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Well, then, your not in trouble." she said walking back over to the stove.

"O...k, well, is breakfast ready?" I asked.

"A few minutes. Why? Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, well, yes, but Lucy..."

"Ahhh." she said understanding "That girl really needs to eat more, she's already a stick." she said as I took a sip of orange juice "No wonder the boys are starting to come after her." she said.

I nearly choked. "What?" I asked still choking.

"Oh, you didn't know?" she asked. I shook my head. "Oh, well, since Peter's gone, you should know." she said.

"Since when?" I asked in shock.

"Well, she's already turned down 3 dates, and 2 offers for boyfriends." she replied.

"Well, this is wonderful news! Great I can picture it now, when Peter gets home, Lucy's gonna have a boyfriend who she's kissing up on and he's gonna kill me!" I said.

"Don't worry. She's not even interested in boys, other than you and your brother, but technically you don't count in that category." she said.

"I'd hope not." I said stepping back a bit.

"Now don't you go getting over protective like Peter, if she likes someone don't get in the way." she said.

"I know mum, I've been through this before, so no worry's." I said.

"Oh, you've been through this before? How?" she asked. Then I recognized my mistake. Wait, mum already knew about Narnia.

"Narnia, remember." I said.

"Oh that's right. Sorry, somtimes I forget. So where's Susan?" she asked looking towards the doorway. "Upstairs with Lucy."I replied "I wish she would even act like she cares about Lucy, or me for that matter, when we aren't sick. Any other time she'd be heading out the door right now, pretending like we're not even sitting on the couch, or up in our rooms." I said.

"Now hold on, she was scanning the house this morning when we found you weren't in your bed." she replied.

"I know she cares about me and Lucy, I just wish she'd show it more. Most of the time she acts like I don't even exsist! Unless she has her gigly little, friends over who are always flirting with me." I said.

"It annoys you huh?" she asked.

"YES! To no ends! It makes me feel like I'm some dummy on display! And I hate it." I said.

"You are a very handsome boy, Ed, and you can't deny it." she said.

"Yes I can." I said dryly.

"Plus, your smart, funny, and you have many other quality's that those girls would like." she said.

"Yeah, but they don't even pay attention to, as you put it, 'those quality's'. They only pay attention to the fact that I have dark hair, and dark eyes, and blah blah blah blah BLAH! Plus your my mum, your supposed to say that." I said. She laughed.

"Are you sure you don't like at least one of them?" she asked.

"No. Not even. Their to airheaded. But they think I do like them. I keep telling them I'm not interested, but they don't listen! I don't want a girlfriend!" I said.

"But you will someday." she said.

"Yes, SOMEday, not right now. In my opinion I'm to young." I said.

"You really are responisble." she said.

"Did we just change subjects?" I asked.

She chuckled. "What I mean, you can probably have any girl you want, and yet you decide to wait, until you know you can handle one." she said.

"Well, it's not just that, Lucy needs me to much right now. I need Lucy to much right now. We've already lost Susan. Peter just left. My life's to complicated right now, and Lucy is about the only girl I can handle. And she's not one of those gigly one's. She likes to wrestle. She likes to fight, with sticks, since we don't have swords anymore, and she doesn't like getting dressed up and going out, in fact she hates it! Especially the getting dressed up part. She's not your typical girl, and I'm not just saying that because she's a queen, although that adds to it. It's, life can be complicated." I said.

"How complicated?" she asked. I tried to figure out how to explain it.

"Remember when we told you about Narnia?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Did you believe us? And tell me the truth, don't just say yes." I asked. She nodded her head.

"Well, when we went a second time, Peter and Susan were told they would never go back." I said. When I said that she gasped. "And then when Lucy and I went the third time, we were told we would never go back." I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said.

"It's actually ok. It wasn't like we expected it would be. Yes, it hurts a little, but we have our memories, I became someone different, I mean yes I have nightmares sometimes, but that was my own fault." I said. She nodded her head. "And Susan's completely lost it, she's saying there's no Narnia and it was just a game." I said. Mum shook her head at the loss.

"From what you tell me she was a great Queen." she said.

"She was, _was_! She was beautiful, smart, she was nearly perfect, _nearly_! Kings from all over wanted her to be THEIR Queen. But she's given it all up." I said.

"Maybe she'll remember and believe again someday." she said. I smiled.

"And then Peter left, so now Lucy's afraid I will stop believing, and she's worried herself to getting the flu." I said.

"So that's how she got it." mum said. I nodded my head. "I'm sure she'll be fine dear. She's tough and strong headed." she said "She got that from you for sure. You'll put up a fight with anything."

I laughed. "Mum, I think your confusing me with Peter." I said.

It was her turn to laugh. "I probably am, you two act more like pherternal twins than a 3 years difference." she said.

"What can I say, Narnia brought us together." I said laughing.

She stopped laughing. "I'm glad it did." she said. She walked over to me and hugged me. "I am so proud of you Edmund. You don't know how proud I am." she said. There was a knock at the front door. And after I got mum detached from me, I went to answer it. When I opened the door one of Susan's 'friends' stood in the doorway.

"Hi Edmund" she giggled. I groaned. "SUSAN!" I yelled slightly, angrily. I heard Lucy's door open and Susan coming down the steps.

"What?" she asked quickly.

"YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" I yelled even though she wa right there.

"Oh, um tell... oh." she said running into the hallway "Go to Lucy, I'll be right there." she said pushing my up the base of the stairs.

"Ok then" I said. And before she walked away I grabbed her arm. "And please tell your friends to stop flirting with me." I whispered before walking up the stairs. I walked into the room and Lucy was shaking. She was in a dress now.

"What's wrong Lu?" I asked.

"Fever." she mouthed. Now I knew, she must be freezing, but if I pulled a blanket around her, that would just make her fever go up, which was something we didn't need.

"Are you cold?" I asked. She nodded her head. I pulled a light blanket around her just before Susan walked back in out of breath. "You didn't go with her?" I asked. She shook her head. "Why not?" I asked.

"Lucy needs me right now, and mum needs you in the kitchen, so go, shoo." she said pushing me back out and slamming the door in my face.

"THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN ON PURPOSE!" I yelled.

"IT WASN'T!" she yelled back through the door. I rolled my eyes, good-naturdly, and walked back downstairs.

"Su said you needed me?" I said.

"I didn't tell her that." she said confused.

"You didn't?" I asked.

"No, dear. But I could use your help. Would you hand me the milk please?" she asked. I was confused, but shook it off and went to the fridge and grabbed the milk, then handed it to mum.

"Mum, I think I'm going to lay down." I said.

"Why? Your not feeling sick, are you?" she asked feeling my forehead.

"No ma'am, I'm just tired, that's all." I said.

"All right, rest well." she said kissing me on the forehead. I walked up the stairs and heard coughing from Lucy's room. I grimaced and kept walking. When I opened the door, the air felt different. But nothing looked different so I went and sat down on my bed. I pulled out the knife Peter had given me and looked it over. And for some reason the thought of when I would go to college came up. It was three years away, but the fact was, Lucy would be all alone. I already knew what I wanted to do, lawyer, or judge, because of Narnia, but the fact remained, what would become of Lucy? Would she jump off the deep end, run away, she'd be stuck with Susan. I couldn't help but worry.

"Do not worry my son, things will be alright in the end." I heard Aslan say. I sighed, contented he was here.

"Please, continue talking." I said. I heard Him laugh.

"You missed me?" He asked.

"Very much." I replied.

"Do not worry, you will see, things will be well. Whether it looks like times are hard, I will always be there to help you. But you must find me here. And when you do, I will come to you in that form." He said.

"What about Susan?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you what will become of your sister." He replied.

"Ok." I said. Then my door opened. Susan stepped in. "Um, have you ever heard of knocking before you enter a room?" I asked.

"Do you have the window open or something?" she asked. Then her eyes went wide and she stepped back. "Where are you?" she asked looking around frantically.

"Su, I'm right here." I said.

"Not you." she replied. Then I knew what she was talking about.

"You hear Him don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, where is He? Where are you hiding Him? I swear, if you don't bring Him out right now I'm gonna murder you!" she said.

"Whow Su. Calm down, I can't see Him either, so don't go crazy." I said "Actually it's a little late for that" I mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Well, it seems like He's gone now." she said. It did seem that way.

"Great, you scared Him off!" I said.

"He said He had to go, thank you very much." she said rolling her eyes.

"What'd you come here for?" I asked.

"To apologize." she said.

"What did you do with Susan?" I asked.

"Shut up." she chuckled "I'm right here. But I know I didn't act the best way this morning." she said.

"Well, I'm sorry too then, I know you don't believe in Narnia anymore so I shouldn't have..."

"Ed, stop. It's fine. But..." then we heard Lucy coughing, worse than we had heard her yet.

"No wonder her voice went out." I said. We rushed into her room and she was asleep. "Lu." I said nervously. We walked up to her, and Susan felt her forehead.

"HER FEVER'S GONE!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked bewildered. Susan sat down on the bed.

"It is, feel." she said. I felt her forehead and Susan was right.

"That was quick." I said.

"Yes, considering just a few minutes ago she was burning up." Susan said.

"And not even seconds ago she seemed like she could cough forever." I said.

Lucy started waking up. "When's lunch?" she asked. Her voice was back! And it wasn't the least bit hoarse.

"In a few..."

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" mum yelled from downstairs.

"There's your answer." I said. She didn't even need help standing up, she wasn't achy, she seemed as though she wasn't even sick! We went down to a much needed lunch, considering we all missed breakfast. And I figured Susan would leave, but she stayed, and begged us to watch The Wizard Of Oz with her. Maybe Susan was back, let's just hope it stayed that way.


	4. Chapter 4 A Talk With The Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok, I am so sorry it's taken so long to update! I've just been extremely busy, and when I am on the computer, I've been making videos. So here is a chapter that has been a long time coming! This one has mixed emotions, a little sadness, a little bit of happiness, and a little bit of madness(not the disease). I hope you like it. Oh and it's about a year after the last few chapter, a school year anyway.**

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 4. A Talk With The Boyfriend

Susan's POV

Things were becoming clearer. I could remember Narnia. But only one person knew, Lucy. I still didn't like to talk about it, but I wouldn't deny it, if the situation came up. It was painful to think about, even all the happy memories. I don't think Edmund noticed, because even though I was home more often, he seemed to avoid me, and Peter was gone, so no one truely payed attention. I didn't go out with my friends as much, and I planned on breaking up with my boyfriend. He just seemed so shallow, he was handsome, yes, but I think I would rather stick with Edmund, even if he was avoiding me, he would come around eventually, I hope. He was more fun to talk with anyway, because he didn't talk about himself all the time. But with Brian, it was always about himself. That was difference between Brian, and Peter and Edmund. I'd pick my brothers over Brian any day! Well, now anyway. A couple months ago it was a different story, but Lucy getting sick, and nearly dying again it brought something alive in me, memories. But for some reason I didn't want anyone to know, so Lucy promised no to tell anyone.

I was really nervous about breaking up with Brian. He could be a little forceful, and I didn't know what he'd do when I said I didn't want to go out with him anymore, so, when he saw how worried I was he stopped and asked what was wrong, and I told him. I think he knew then something about me was different. I asked Edmund if he would stay, and of course he accepted, knowing how dangerous this might be. I had set up a date with Brian, and that's when I was going to break up with him. A few minutes before he was suppossed to be there and I was a mess. I made sure mum and Lucy were upstairs, and dad was in the kitchen. He already knew, so he was on stand-by. Why couldn't Peter be here? He would cold-cock Brian without an explanation if he even thought about resisting. I looked over at Edmund who was patiently waiting, while reading a book. Of course he would be fine, I was the one who was about to break up with a over-obsessed-with-himself boyfriend. I sighed and looked down at the charm bracelet Peter had given me. There were only two times I took it off now, when I slept, or when I took a shower.

"Are you ok?" Edmund asked. I looked back up. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." he said. Seriously! When had he turned into Peter? Then there was a knock at the door. I looked at it nervously and then back at Edmund. He smiled and nodded. I stood up and walked to the door, I looked behind me and Edmund was right there. I took a deep breath and opened the door. But what happened was I was being scooped up in strong familiar welcoming arms.

"PETER!" I cried as he spun me around, and he literally had me off the ground. He put me down and moved onto Edmund, who welcomed him warmly. I could see they were both extremely happy.

"Where's Lucy?" Peter asked, glancing between Edmund and I.

"Hold on." I said hatching a plan. I pulled him right in front of the stairs. "HEY LU! COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" I shouted.

"Alright, coming!" I heard her yell back. She came around the banister. "Now what on... PETER!" she screamed when she set eyes on him. She practically tackled him, and how he didn't fall over is beyond me! There was another knock at the door and I became nervous once more. Edmund apparently noticed this.

"It's ok, we have an extra reinforcment now." he said looking at Peter. I tried to smile.

"What's going on?" Peter asked. Edmund and I quickly filled him in on what was going on. We sent Lucy back upstairs and I answered the door.

"Hello beautiful." he said when I answered the door. I had to get this over with. "So, I was thinking we go see a movie tonight." he said.

"I'm... I'm not going anywhere with you." I replied finally.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." I said.

"Your... breaking up... with _ME_?" he asked.

"Yes I am. I don't like you anymore." I replied.

"No, no, no, I don't think so! You do not break up with me, I break up with you!" he said.

"I don't care what you think. I am breaking up with you, no matter what." I said going to close the door, but he slammed it back open.

"YOU ARE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME!" he said reaching for me, and then kissing me. I slapped him and ran to Peter.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Peter yelled.

"I will not! She's my girlfriend." he said.

"Not anymore!" Edmund said beside me.

"Yes she is!" Brian yelled.

"Alright, if you think so." Peter said positioning me behind Edmund, and walked up beside Brian and giving him a punch in the stomach "Now, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking I'll leave your sister alone." Brian wheezed.

"Nice decision." Peter said pushing him out and closing the door, then locking it. He looked back at me and we met each other half-way, and I cried into his shoulder. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and I was glad it was gone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Edmund smiling at me.

"See, I told you it'd be fine." he said.

Dad came in the room. "So is everything settled?" he asked. I nodded my head. He walked over and hugged Peter. "So, how was the first year of college?" he asked.

"Hard." Peter replied. I heard the door open from upstairs and two heads peak out and I knew it was mum and Lucy.

"You can come down now." I said. They stepped out of the door and walked downstairs. Mum hugged Peter and then smiled at dad.

"So, should we tell them now?" she asked. Dad nodded his head.

"Tell us what?" we all asked at the same time.

"We're going to take a trip to the beach." mum replied. Lucy and I screamed and jumped up and down hugging each other, while Peter and Edmund went "YES!" We couldn't have been happier. We were all together, and we were all going to the beach. We were to leave in 2 days, and would be staying for 2 months! Longest vacation ever! Our only vacation ever.


	5. Chapter 5 TO THE BEACH!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: I know, this chapter has taken so long to get up, but I've been busy. So here it is!**

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 5. TO THE BEACH!

Lucy's POV

When we got to the beach the first thing I looked at was the ocean. And for some reason the beach was deserted, not in a old way, but there was no one there, except for maybe one or two family's. All the better for us I suppose. The first thing Edmund and I did was run into the little house we would be staying in and started looking around, searching for any possible hiding places, in case we ever wanted to get away, just the two of us. We had one back at home, that not even Peter knew about, let alone anyone else. And eventually we found one, it was barely big enough, but it would do. That made it feel more like home. When we joined back up with everyone else, and I walked in the room Susan and I would share. She was pulling out her bathing suit and threw mine at me.

"Wanna go for a swim?" she asked.

"DO I!" I exclaimed "Should we invite Ed and Pete?" I asked. She considered this for a moment before shaking her head.

"They'll probably come once they see us out there anyway." she replied.

"True." I said. I walked to the bathroom and changed into my bathing suit, and put on my cover up and stepped out to see Susan waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." she said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said walking beside her as she started walking towards the next room where the back door was. We raced each other to where the waves were crashing in and forgot to even take off our cover-ups. Soon we were splashing each other like there was no tomorrow. We didn't know of anything else, and we ignored mum when she called us in for lunch, but she didn't get mad or else she would had came and drug us inside. We ended up just floating around. When we came back up on the shore out of breath, more than likely hours later, we were lauging so hard we could barely breath! We hadn't had this much time together in what seemed like forever. Eventually we tired ourselves out from laughing and we were just laying there, on the sandy beach, soaking wet, taking in each others company. I sat up and starred out at the setting sun.

"I miss it." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Narnia, the eastern sea, the southern sun, I miss it." I replied.

"We all do Lucy, we all do." she said.

"I know." I said.

Then I noticed I was being picked up and I heard squeal from Susan. Then I was plunging into the water. I looked over to see Edmund, once I had come up out of the water.

"Areyou idiots trying to drown us?" I asked.

"No." he replied laughing.

"Sure you didn't." Susan said splashing him.

"Well, mum said to come in for dinner." Peter said.

"Yeah you tell us that now!" I asked.

"Yep." Edmund replied.

"Come on, we'll carry you back in." Peter said. Susan and I climbed on their backs, piggyback style and walked into the house soaking wet, and laughing hysterically.

"Alright you four, get dried off!" mum said. Peter, Edmund, and I made a mad rush for the bathroom, considering my clothes were already in there. Susan didn't have to, for her clothes were in our bedroom. Edmund got there first and slammed the door in Peter's and mine face. Then a thought came to my mind.

"Three... two... one." I counted down.

"OH! DANG IT!" he yelled from the other side and then stormed out.

"No clothes?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just shut up and change." he said.

"That means the bedrooms still free." Peter said. Then they started racing for the bedroom, and Edmund didn't quit make it this time.

"LOSER!" I heard Peter shout.

"Oh come on Peter, we're brothers! Can't we change with our backs turned to each other! Come on Pete! Lucy and I did it all the time in Narnia!" he shouted.

"Yeah, well there were bushes in Narnia." I said walking in the bathroom.

"Just shut up." I heard him say as I closed the door. When I got finished changing and walked out Edmund was still standing outside the bedroom door tapping his foot.

"Taking his time?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied "Could you help?" he whispered.

I nodded my head and knocked on the door. "Hey Pete, are you dressed enough to where I can come in?" I asked.

"Sure Lucy." he replied opening the door enough for me to get in. I walked over to Edmund's closet and grabbed an outfit and walked back out, without Peter paying much attention.

"Um, underwear?" Edmund asked.

"Now that... you'll have to get on your own." I replied.

"But he won't let me in." he said.

"Just open the door it's not locked." I said walking away.

I heard him open the door and then he yelled Peter's name. "What?!" I heard Peter defend himself. Then I heard hitting. I hoped Edmund wouldn't kill Peter before supper. Supper came and went and we all went to bed not long after, because we were all tired. Especially Susan and I. The next morning I woke up before anyone else. So I changed quickly and quietly, making sure I didn't wake Susan, and succeeded, and walked out the bedroom door. I stepped outside and looked out at the ocean. I took a deep sigh and walked to the shore, just to where the waves wouldn't hit me and starred out the sea. A little later I heard someone walk up behind me. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but looked up to see Peter.

"How long have you been up?" he asked quietly.

"Not long." I replied. I looked back out at the ocean as he sat down next to me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm just... yearning I suppose." I replied.

"Oh, I get it. The eastern sea." he said. I nodded my head. "Aslan sent us there for a reason." he said.

"I know but it feels like... I feel so empty." I replied.

"I know what you mean, but think about it Lu, if we hadn't gone to Narnia, you and Edmund wouldn't be as close as you are now. Now, we did loose Susan, but she wasn't always that way." he said. I really had to keep my mouth shut when he mentioned Susan. What I wouldn't give to tell him that Susan truely did believe in Narnia.

"I just, miss my sea, my beautiful eastern sea." I said sighing deeply. He pulled me to him and sighed.

"And I miss my northern sky." he said "And I'm sure Ed would say the same thing about his western wood."

"And Susan would say the same of her southern sun." I finished. He nodded. We sat that way until the sun came up, and Edmund realized we were outside and wanted to go swimming, since he hadn't done much swimming the day before. But Susan and I stayed inside and helped mum cook breakfast while the boys played around outside. When I looked out the window, it was as if we were in Narnia again and they were playing in THAT ocean. But I looked away, and then back quickly and it was gone. I sighed and continued helping.


	6. Chapter 6 The Bucket Of Cold Water

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 6. The Bucket Of Cold Water

Lucy's POV

"HEY LUUUCCCCYYYYYY!" someone yelled in a somewhat sing-song voice. I turned around to see Edmund with a smirk, and a bucket in his hands.

"What is that?" I asked standing up quickly.

"It's water, extremely COLD water." he said walking toward me.

"EDMUND MICHAEL PEVENSIE DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I have to. You know me, once I get an idea, I go for it." he said running after me. I squeeled and took off running. Peter stepped out of the cabin.

"PETER! HELP!" I yelled.

"Is he meaning you any harm?" he asked.

"No, but..."

"Then have fun." Peter said walking down the beach.

"SO MUCH FOR PROTECTIVE!" I yelled. I saw a strange girl walking out of her cabin. "Hi, would you be willing to help a stranger in neED" I asked squeeling at the end, because Edmund got me with a bit of water.

She looked about my age and she chuckled. "Sure. Just let me ask my mum first."

"DON'T HELP HER SHE'LL JUST ANNOY THE HECK OF YOU!" Edmund yelled laughing.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled laughing too. The girl came running back out of the house, barefoot, and came running after me.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Lucy." I replied out of breath from running so long.

"Tina." she said.

"Nice to meat YOU! EDMUUUUUUNND!" I screamed as he finally got us both with water.

"Uh oh. My name's Edmund nice to meet you." he said running.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" I yelled. She just sat there laughing. I caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. I heard Tina laugh even harder. "SUSAN! I COULD USE A BIT OF HELP!" I yelled. Susan came running out of the house. When she saw I was hanging on to the struggling Edmund a grin came to her face. She ran down and grabbed his legs as we dragged him down to the water.

"On the count of three." she said.

"OH NO!" Edmund yelled fighting harder. We started swinging him.

"ONE... TWO... THREE!" we yelled in unison letting go on three, sending him flying through the air, and into ocean. Susan and I cracked up laughing.

"OH REVENGE IS SO SWEET!" I said through my laughter.

Tina walked over laughing. "What do you mean revenge?" she asked.

"The other day, him and our brother Peter threw us into the water" I replied.

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind it happening a second time?" someone asked picking me up and throwing me in the water. I came back up and Tina and Susan looked shocked while Peter was laughing.

"HAHA! Payback huh?" Edmund asked. I dunked him under the water and he came back up coughing as though I had just killed him. I wadded up to the water.

"Peter!" I said pointing at him, but Tina stopped me.

"Where'd you get that beautiful necklace?" she asked, almost in a trance. I looked down at it and smiled.

"He gave it to me." I replied looking at Peter who smiled sheepishly.

"Where'd you get it from?" she asked.

"It's one of a kind, and it's kind of a secret." Peter replied.

"Besides, you'd NEVER be able to find it." Edmund said coming up behind me.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because... uh... Peter, you bought it, you answer the question." he said looking at Peter.

"Because... a family member made it." Peter replied.

"Oh." she said.

"Oh, mum's gonna kill us." Edmund said looking at how soaked we were, in our clothes, not bathing suites.

"Eh, I've had worse." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Edmund asked.

"Great River, waterfall, first trip to Narnia." I mouthed.

"Oh yeah." he said.

"Huh?" Tina asked.

"Nothing." we said quickly.

Peter sat down by Susan. "You feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, the water helped a bit." Susan replied.

"What was wrong?" Edmund and I asked at the same time.

"She was sick at her stomach earlier. I suggested a bit of water and what do you know, it worked. So say it." Peter replied with a jokingly superior look. I looked over at Edmund.

"Do we really have to?" I asked. Edmund nodded his head sadly. "Alright." I said.

"The High King is always right." Edmund and I mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" Peter said.

"The High King is always right." we mumbled again.

"I still can't hear you, oh, and your leaving out a word." Peter said.

"THE MAGNIFICENT HIGH KING IS ALWAYS RIGHT! THERE! EDMUND'S TURN!" I snapped playfully.

"THE WHAT!?" Tina exclaimed. We had completely forgotten about her. Peter, Edmund and I were speechless.

"It's just a game." Susan said smiling.

"WHAT?!" It was our turn to be shocked.

"Yeah, everytime one of them gets something right, they have to admit that persons always right with titles. Like Peter's The _Magnificent_" she said magnificent with a roll of her eyes" High King, Edmund's the Just King, and Lucy's the Valient Queen. And they usually call me the Gentle Queen." Susan said smiling at me. Edmund was wide-mouthed, and Peter was speechless.

"I knew you didn't forget" I said, but then I saw Tina looking at me "the Title Game."

"I would never." Susan said.

"Well, that's good to know, keep that in mind." Peter said putting his arm around her.

"No kidding!" Edmund exclaimed "I thought we had lost you for good! Just keep it a secret Su, very well done, in worrying your brothers sick!" he said getting up and walking away, and down the beach.

"What's wrong with him?" Tina asked.

"Teen anxt?" Susan said shrugging.

"I guess so, I've never seen him like that before." I said.

"Except one time." Peter said looking down.

"OH HE WOULDN'T!" I exclaimed getting up and running after Edmund. I found him not to far away sitting, and it looked like he was crying. "Edmund! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh great, somebody to fuss over me." he said.

"I don't want to fuss over you, I just want to know what's wrong with you. Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Sit down." he said. I sat down beside him and waited for him to tell me. "Do you know, who Tina reminds me of?" he asked.

"Not particularly no, I mean she looks familiar but other than that, nothing." I replied.

"Think back, Narnia, about 5 months before we left the first time." he said.

I thought hard and then it hit me. "Princess Haley." I said shocked.

"Yes, but what you didn't know, was the next day I was going to ask her to marry me." he said.

"Oh." I said sadly "I see, Tina reminds you of Haley."

"Yes, I'm surprised Peter hasn't recognized it by now." he said.

"No kidding. Though you are pretty good at hiding your feelings most of the time." I said.

"There's reasons behind that, and you know it." he said.

"I know, but you can't just bottle it up, or else it will all explode." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I did it one time." I said.

"When?" he asked.

"Remember the battle, that turned into war, you and Peter went to, that took months and months, and you weren't able to write us once?" I asked.

"Yes! We were miserable without our Queens! I thought I would surely die, for a while there!" he replied.

"Well, I acted as though I didn't mind you were gone half the time, when I did, really really REALLY did, while Susan was crying herself to sleep at night. I would comfort her, and no one knew how I really felt. Until one day, it had been offically 2 months, I broke down. I just exploded. Susan did the best she could to comfort me, but I had held it in for to long, it did no good. Until Peter finally sent you home a bit early, ahead of the other troops, that was the only thing that stopped me." I said.

"I didn't know you had taken it so hard, Susan never told us." he said.

"Because I didn't want you to know, and I still don't want Peter to know" I said giving him a look for him not to tell Peter, no matter how bad he wanted to.

"Don't worry, I just never knew just how hard you had taken it. I mean I saw you were extremely happy when you saw me coming, but I never thought you had been crying about 2 minutes before." he said.

"Actually more like a minute before." I said.

"Well, that makes it better." he said. We didn't say much for a while. And soon a breeze picked up, a sweet smelling breeze. I just closed my eyes and took it in. And when I opened my eyes I was looking out at the Eastern Sea. Even when I blinked my eyes a few times it was still there.

"Oh my Aslan, I think I'm dreaming." I said.

"Then we're dreaming the same thing." Edmund said starring out.

"Please be Cair Paravel, Please be Cair Paravel." I said slowly turning around, and sure enough I was looking at Cair. "I thought Aslan said we'd never go back!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe we're not back, it just seems like we are, or Aslan's giving us the elusion." Edmund said.

"Then let's enjoy it while we can." I said getting up, and noticing I was in a narnian dress. We started splashing around. "My beautiful Eastern Sea." I said.

"THE WESTERN WOODS!" Edmund exclaimed. I looked over and saw him walking toward a forest.

"Your kidding!" I said walking up behind him.

"No, I wouldn't mix up my wood for another anymore than you would mix up your sea for another." he said.

"It does look like it, but it was never off of the Eastern Sea." I said.

"I know, that's what makes it even more likely to be an elusion, or possibly a dream." he said.

"Then I don't want to wake up." I said.

"Me neither, I just wish Peter and Susan were here." he said.

I heard a scream from behind us. I looked over and Susan was jumping up in down, in a narnian dress, and Peter was looking at us like, what did you two do? But the strange thing wasn't Peter and Susan in narnia clothes, the strange thing was TINA in narnia clothes. Edmund looked speechless.

"Edmund's got a girlfriend." I sang.

"Shut up." he said glancing at me. Peter looked down at his sword and smiled.

"Hey Ed, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. Edmund looked down at his sword.

"As long as your thinking that you look like a wonderful target!" he said before attacking. Susan pushed Tina out of the way, just before they start fighting each other.

"Are they trying to kill each other?" Tina asked.

"Nah, they do it all the time." I replied. Tina got this very confused look on her face. About that time, Peter got in a shot at Edmund and knocked him down.

"COME ON ED! YOU GOTTA DO BETTER THAN THAT IF YOU WANT TO IMPRESS HER!" I said.

"LUCY!" Edmund hissed as Tina blushed.

"What?!" I asked.

"She is cute Ed. You know she kinda reminds me of..." Peter said but stopped when he saw he was about to open up old wounds.

"It's ok Peter, I already know who she favors. I'm ok. Thank Lu for that one though." Edmund said.

"Hey! I thought I was the gentle one!" Susan exclaimed.

"Lucy has her moments, but she's to tough most of the time to be gentle." Edmund said.

"And I'm not tough?! I saved your butt in battle how many times and I'm not considered tough! Well let me tell you something, Mr. Just, I can be just as tough as gentle! So stop being such a little..."

"OK! That's enough of that. Go to your oposite corners and for the love of Aslan STOP FIGHTING!" Peter said.

"You always interupt my tiraids." Susan mumbled.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that, most likely." I said.

"Yeah, the most likely, is a most definitely, considering you have the tendancy to be a little, oh, what's the word." Peter said.

"Violent?" Edmund asked.

"No." Peter said.

"Potty mouthed?" I asked.

"Now that one fits." Peter said nodding his head.

"Not so gentle, are we now?" Edmund asked.

"Shut up, before I use your own sword on you!" Susan said. Then the three of them got into a nice fight, and when I say nice, I mean it was horrible!

"I'm gonna go back home, I'll see you in a little while, ok?" Tina asked.

"Ok, how about after supper?" I asked.

"Sure, see you then." she said starting to walk past them.

"ENOUGH! JUST SHUT UP ALL THREE OF YOU!" I yelled making them all shut up and Tina stop to look at me for a second.

"Now, we can either enjoy the time we have in this, dream, elusion, or Narnia, or you three can go on fighting while I enjoy time here by myself." I said.

"She's right, we can always fight later." Susan said.

"Maybe she is the gentle one." Peter said.

"I certainly see why Lucy's the valient one." Edmund said. And then we enjoyed the time we had. It did turn out to be some kind of elusion, because none of us woke up, plus it was to real. Aslan never said we couldn't FEEL like we were in Narnia again, he just said we'd never GO to Narnia again. We didn't know when we'd get to go again, but we could only hope we would get that chance.


	7. Chapter 7 Setting The Trap

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 7. Setting The Trap

Peter's POV

When we got back to the cabin, mum was very angry that Edmund and Lucy were so wet. Of course Susan and I took the blame, because technically it was our fault, and we were setting a bad example. A little later I walked up to Lucy.

"What was wrong with Edmund?" I asked.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out by now." she replied.

"What?" I asked.

She looked around. "Follow me." she said simply.

I followed her up to her and Susan's room. "What are we doing in here?" I asked.

"So Edmund won't walk in." she replied.

"Oh, I get it. This is one of those surprise pranks, like Ed and I sometimes pull on you and Susan." I said.

"No!" Lucy said "And your the ones who do that?"

"No. What would give you that idea?" I said trying to cover it quickly.

"Mm hmm. Right." she mumbled.

"So what did you pull me in here for?" I asked.

"You asked what was wrong with Edmund. I'm going to tell you." she said "Did you realize who Tina looks like?"

"Well, she does look familiar, but nothing other than that." I replied.

"Princess Haley." she said.

"Princess Haley?" I asked. And then I remembered who she was talking about. "Oh, poor Edmund. Now I know who your talking about." I said.

"Yes, and the funny thing is, I think Edmund really likes this girl." Lucy said.

"Well, what can I do about that?" I asked.

"I think I have an idea." she said a grin spreading across her face. She walked to the door and peaked out. "Catch Susan. Make sure she keeps quit." she said coming back in. I peeked my head out the door and saw Susan not to far off. I left the door open and snuck up behind her. I was gonna have as much fun with this as possible. I put my hand over her mouth, and she tried to wiggle free. I started pulling her back, without her seeing who I was. Then I pulled her in the room and Lucy shut the door. She fell back on the bed and starred up at me, pale as could be.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" she yelled.

I put my hand over her mouth again. "Sshhh. We have a plan to get Tina and Ed together." I said before removing my hand again.

Her face lit up. "Oh they would make such a cute couple!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"I know, but that's not why we're doing it." I whispered.

"Then why?" she asked.

"Princess Haley." I replied.

"OH!" she exclaimed in a whisper. I nodded my head. "So what's the plan?" she asked turning serious.

"We don't know yet." I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we could just lock them in a room together and let them work it out for themselves." Lucy said sitting down on the bed, probably just saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"That's your plan?" Susan asked.

"I guess." Lucy said shrugging.

"Oh yes, great plan, lock a teenage boy and teenage girl in the same room together! Very nice." Susan said.

"She has a point Lu." I said trying not to laugh "But, Susan, I know Edmund. He's responsible."

"So. I don't care. I don't want my little brother alone with a girl." Susan replied.

"Um, hello!" Lucy said raising her hand.

"You don't count you Lu." Susan said.

Lucy chuckled. "I know, it's just really fun to mess with you." she replied.

"Actually Lucy's idea wasn't so bad. Maybe change it up a bit and it would work." I said.

"I do not want him alone with a girl!" Susan said.

"Well, maybe we could listen in to make sure things don't go wrong." Lucy said shrugging. Susan and I exchanged glances and then at Lucy. "What?" Lucy asked.

"That's not a bad idea." I said.

"It really isn't." Susan said "It could also work if they don't get along." So the plan was set. And the only place we could think of was the girl's bedroom. Then I could fake and say we were gonna play a prank. Lucy could say she wanted to show Tina her room. Plus we couldn't find anyplace else. So after supper Lucy went and got Tina. While she was gone I set up Edmund.

"Hey Ed." I said in a mischeivous voice, meaning, it's prank time. He looked up with a gleam in his eye, already knowing what I was about to say. "I was thinking while Lucy's over at Tina's and Susan's outside, we could maybe set a little trap of somekind." I said.

"You don't have to ask me twice." he said standing up from the couch. I looked out the window and saw them coming. I smiled to myself, and led him to Lucy's room. We started setting the prank up, which I must say would have been a wonderful prank, had we meant it and the girls hadn't known about it. Or maybe we could leave it... no, not this time.

We were halfway through when the door opened. Tina, and Lucy stood in the doorway. Lucy turned red.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP PRANKING US I SWEAR OOHHHH!" Lucy yelled grabbing my ear, and practically dragging me out the door. "I'll be right back." she said to Tina and then slammed the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Susan asked. Had they forgotten. But then they smiled and leaned up against the door.

"I think they just set us up." Edmund said dryly from the other side.

"I think you right." Tine replied sounding confused.

"And if I know them their probably on the other side of the door listening to us. Right guys?" he asked. It took everything we had in us not to laugh, or either respond. "They may not be saying anything, but trust me, their listening." he said. Then we heard whispering, and then we heard a loud blunder and an oomph from Edmund. Then what sounded like struggling, then nothing.

"They better not be doing what I think their doing. " Susan said opening the door. But it was nothing of the sort. I burst up laughing when we walked in the room. They had snuck out. The window was open and they weren't there.

"The little sneaks!" Lucy said laughing.

"Boo!" two people said from behind us. Susan and Lucy screamed, and I jumped, turned around, reaching for a sword that wasn't there. I looked down.

"Oh brilliant." I mumbled. Edmund and Tina were laughing so hard. I tackled Edmund as he yelped.

"You little sneak!" I yelled.

"They don't call me a SNEAKY little brother for nothing Peter!" he said fighting back. He had just gotten me in a headlock when we looked up and saw dad glarring down at us. We stopped moving all together, me still in Edmund's tight grip.

"If you two are going to fight..." dad said "just do it outside." he finished smiling. We stayed in that position and he started laughing. I heard Tina laughing off to the side. Then I noticed I couldn't breath and recognized Edmund was still gripping me around the throat.

"Ed, I can't breath." I huffed. He did nothing. "Ed, I can't breath." I huffed out again.

"Ed, let him go!" Lucy yelled slapping him upside the head, making him go Ow, and he let me go "Baby." Lucy mumbled.

"Oh yeah let's see how you can take a slap upside the head." he said standing up, towering over her, but it didn't affect her one bit.

"Oh yeah, how can you take a punch." she asked getting ready to attack. I caught her before she had clobbered him.

"Hey, remember what dad said." I said.

"Oh yeah." Edmund said "Outside." he said before running toward the door Lucy close behind him.

"Their not serious are they?" Tina asked. Susan and I nodded our heads. The three of us ran to the door to see them wrestling. Lucy had gotten Edmund down and was on his back, burying his face in the sand.

"Does he go easy on her?" Tina asked.

"Are you kidding! She can beat me up!" I said.

"Wow, I bet she doesn't have a problem with boys, now does she." Tina said.

"You'd be surprised." I replied. I walked over. "Alright Lu, get off of him." I said, literlly pulling her off of him. He stood up sputtering. And no wonder, there was sand all over his face. I held her back.

"Just ONCE can you let me win?" he asked.

"What are you crazy?" Lucy said shrugging me off.

"I better get home, it's getting dark, my mum's going to kill me!" Tina said looking up at the sky.

"Well, can't have you getting into trouble, now can we." Susan said "Go on home."

"Wait, isn't Edmund going to escort her home." Lucy asked.

"Lucy her cabin's right there, the four of us can watch her go home, and see she'll be perfectly safe." Edmund said "Besides, what do you think I am, he boyfriend or something?"

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, then will you be disapointed." Edmund said "No offense to Tina or anything, but it's just to soon."

"To soon for what?" Tina asked. All of us looked Edmund, in expectation.

"Fine." he said "A few months before we left Narnia, I met a girl, named Haley, well Princess Haley actually, but I just called her Haley. We had gotten extremely close, she seemed the only person in the world when she was around. I was going to ask her to marry me the day after we left, but I never got the chance." he said. Susan looked like she was about to cry, it was to late for Lucy, she already was. Edmund looked like he was in his own little world, he probably was.

"Wow, that was beautiful Ed." I said snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah, whatever you say." he said walking back in the cabin.

"Ed!" Lucy cried running after him.

"I'm gonna go home now. Tell Lucy I'll see her tomorrow." Tina said.

"Hey Tina! Mum says come home!" a boy said coming out of her cabin.

"Alright! Coming!" Tina said.

The boy walked up. "Hello. You must be Lucy." he said looking at Susan.

"Actually I'm her older sister Susan." Susan said blushing.

"And you must be Edmund." he said looking at me.

"Nick." Tina hissed.

"I'm Lucy's older brother, oldest brother actually, Peter, nice to meet you." I said sticking out my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Are there any other of you?" he asked jokingly. "Well, there is Nancy, Helen, Frank, and Timmy. Nancy and Helen are twins, same with Frank and Timmy." I joked. His eyes went wide.

"Peter, stop" Susan scolded me, "it's just us four."

"Oh." Nick said letting out a breath.

"I think you scared him." Tina whispered to me.

"That was the idea." I replied.

"What?" she asked.

"Look at them." I replied.

Susan was most definitely flirting with Nick, whether she meant to or not.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Susan said walking in the house. Tina and I exchanged glances.

"I'll see you later. I have to go remind her of something." I said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." she said, in a REGULAR way.

"Nickie likes Susan." I heard Tina sing.

"Shut up." I heard him say.

When I walked into the house in search of Susan, I heard her talking to Lucy in their bedroom. Edmund was in our room, and from what I could tell he was asleep. I put my ear to their door so I could hear.

"Oh Lucy! He's perfect!" I heard Susan say.

"Nobody's perfect Su." Lucy replied.

"I don't know, you come pretty close most of the time. And Peter when he's not, well, you know. And Edmund well, he has his moments, but he CAN be a typical little brother at times. But Aslan, he's always perfect." Susan said "But your right, nobody's perfect."

"Yeah, except Aslan." Lucy said.

"Yes, but what can I say. There was only one time I ever felt this way about a boy." Susan said.

"Kevin." Lucy said in a sad voice.

"Yes. But unlike Tina and Haley, he looks NOTHING like Kevin, but, UGH I don't know!" Susan said.

"You don't want to get close to him?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I know we won't be here forever. And I think that's another reason Ed's pushing Tina away. Otherwise, he probably would have asked her to marry him already!" Susan replied.

"Most likely." Lucy said.

"But Peter would probably kill me if I thought of dating again. And frankly I'm scared myself." Susan said.

"Have Edmund take a look at him." Lucy said.

"Come again?" Susan asked.

"Have Edmund look at him. He'll know if he's good or not. Remember Rabadash. He didn't like him, and look how that turned out! Aslan turned him into a donkey!" Lucy replied.

"Or you could just say ass like Edmund does." Susan said.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder if he means it like your saying it, donkey form, or the other word!" Lucy replied.

"Same here." Susan said

"But the other form DOES fit..."

"Susan." Lucy said in a joking voice.

"I'll stop now!" Susan said.

"Come on, let's go to bed before Peter hear's." Lucy said.

"Yeah, he'd kill us both if he heard us talking about boys like we are." Susan said. Lucy laughed. "I'm glad your old enough to talk to about guys now." Susan said. Lucy giggled. "So are there any boys in your life we need to talk about?" Susan asked.

"No, thankfully. Until we get back home anyway, but I plan on talking to Ed about that one, since Peter will be gone." Lucy replied.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked.

"Just this guy that won't leave me alone. Nothing to worry about." Lucy replied.

"Ok, if your sure." Susan said.

"I'm sure." Lucy said.

"It really is hard being a teenager!" Susan said.

"No kidding!" Lucy said. And then they were quit, which most likely meant they had gone to sleep. I walked into the room Ed and I shared and sat down on my bed.

"Why couldn't I get 3 little brothers?" I asked myself.

"Maybe because we needed comforters." Edmund replied.

I jumped. I didn't know he was awake. "What are you doing awake?" I asked.

"It's not even 9:00 Peter." he replied.

"Oh." I said.

"What are you talking about anyway?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sisters, their confusing." I replied.

"And your just figuring this out?" Edmund asked.

"Well, no, but still." replied.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm glad Lucy and Susan are girls." he said.

"Well, that's a good thing then." I said "But your not the older brother."

"Not to Susan, but I am to Lucy. And if my memory serves me correctly, then you'll be off to college again as soon as we get home, so I have to be a big brother to both of them." he replied.

"Oh Ed I didn't even think about that." I said.

"It's not as hard as I thought." he said. We sat in silence for a while. I looked out the window and saw the full moon.

"We better get in bed." I said.

"Ok." he said looking dissapointed.

"Want to sleep in my bed with me?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, sounding shocked "We haven't done that since I was 6. 10 years ago!"

"Your not counting Narnia." I said.

"I'm not? When did we ever sleep in the same bed in Narnia? We shared a bedroom for a while, but that was it." he said.

"Nope. Your forgetting once, just a few months before we left in fact." I replied.

"When? I don't remember that!" he said.

"There's probably a reason for that. Remember the last battle we were in?" I asked.

"Yeah, not my most glorious moment." he replied.

"Do you remember how you got hurt?" I asked.

"Not particularly. I remember going after somebody." he replied.

"You went to protect Lucy. She had snuck into the battle, and was doing poorly. You saw this, and went to help. That's when you got hit." I replied.

"Oh. When did she tell you that?" he asked.

"When we thought you weren't going to make it. She had kept saying 'It's all my fault, it's all my fault' and then she confessed. But none of us were doing to well anyway, so you probably would have gotten hurt either way, so it was a good thing she was there." I replied.

"I know you grounded her for a month though." he said.

"Yeah, and she didn't talk to me for about a day, but she couldn't keep it up." I said laughing.

"Yeah, Lucy can't hate people for to long. No matter how hard she tries." he said "But what does that have to do with us sleeping in the same bed?" he asked.

"Well, that night, I didn't want you to sleep alone. Lucy ended up curling up to you on one side though. Neither of us could stand the idea of leaving you alone. We wanted to make sure you were breathing. So we snuck into your tent, the nurses let us actually and Lucy ended up rolling off the side, so it was just me and you. You were asleep, so you probably don't remember. But you did huddle up against me in your sleep." I replied.

He shrugged. "I don't remember that." he said.

"Just shut up and climb in." I said holding up the blanket for him.

He shrugged again and climbed in beside me. "I have a question." he said.

"Fire away." I said.

"Remember how Lucy, you, and I promised each other when we got old enough we would buy a house with three rooms, so we could all live together?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Are we going to keep that promise, and if we do, is Susan going to join in on that, now that she's Susan again?" he asked.

"I plan on keeping the promise, anyway. As for Susan, I don't know." I replied. Unexpectedly, he huddled up against me, almost exactly like he had that night, only Lucy wasn't in the floor, when I looked down, to make sure she was still breathing. I hadn't slept much that night, out of worry for both of them, but somehow I figured I would get PLENTY of sleep tonight.


	8. Chapter 8 Dreaming Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 8. Dreaming Bad Dreams

**_Edmund's POV_**

_"EDMUND!" an excited voice yelled. I turned around and saw my precious Haley. She ran over to me and hugged me. I was so happy to see her again. Then she looked up at me. _

_"Oh I missed you Edmund!" she said. _

_"I missed you to." I replied. Then I bent down and kissed her. When we broke apart, I was shrinking. Haley screamed. And soon she dissapeared and I was looking at the Great River. I heard a scream somewhere up river, and when I looked, Peter, Susan, and Lucy were floating down the river on a block of ice. It was Lucy who screamed, and I saw why, she was slipping. And soon she completely dissapeared. Susan and Peter didn't seem to notice. _

_"LUCY!" I screamed. I jumped in after her, and the water was freezing! But I didn't care. If Peter and Susan weren't going to look for her, I was. I looked around frantically under the water and saw her. She was floating to the bottom. I swam down. By now she had completely reached the bottom. I picked her up and kicked the bottom of the river to get up to the top quicker. But by they time I had reached dry ground, it was to late, Lucy had drowned. Then she dissapeared. It changed to an image of Susan by a little stream. _

_She was crying. Then she slipped trying to stand up and fell in the water. She walked up to grab a towel off the tree. When she did a wolf jumped out. I screamed along with her, when she saw it. _

_"ED! GET IN THE TREE!" she yelled reaching for her horn, and just barely grabbing it as the wolf jumped her. She blew it and the wolf bit her neck. _

_"SUSAN!" I screamed jumping out of the tree, and pulling out my sword. Why hadn't I thought of my sword before? I finished off the wolf and Peter was just coming up. We ran over to Susan who was breathing hard. We had barely gotten to her when she stopped breathing. Then they both dissapeared and I was watching the dual between Peter and Miraz. Peter turned his back on him for just a moment and Miraz picked up a sword and attacked. _

_"WATCH OUT!" I yelled. But it was to late, Miraz had struck him in his chest. "NO!" I screamed running forward and pushing Miraz back. I was about to attack him when I felt a shakey hand on mine. I looked down and it was Peter. I immediately turned my attention to him. _

_"It was a dual... to the... death. I... lost." he said simply. _

_"I don't want to live alone Peter! I can't!" I said, tears running freely down my cheeks. _

_"You'll... surv...survive E...Ed. You... Your stro...strong." he said, starting to stutter more and more. _

_"But I'm strong because of you. If you'll notice I've been getting weaker, with each lose of a loved one. If you die, I'll be nothing!" I said. _

_"Nar...Narnia nee...needs at lea...least o...one mo...onarch le...eft." he stuttered. _

_"Please Peter! This can't happen!" I screamed. I heard a roar and not but a few seconds later, Miraz was laying dead, from the mighty bite of Aslan. _

_"ASLAN! You've got to help!" I said. He shook His head. I looked back down at Peter. Blood was trickling out of his mouth. "Come on Peter! Stay with me! You can do it!" I said. _

_He shook his head. "Remember Ed, I'll always love you." he said perfectly, before he stopped breathing. _

_"PETER!" I screamed. I looked up at Aslan. "WHERE WERE YOU 5 MINUTES AGO!" I screamed. _

_"This is the way things must happen." He said. _

_"What next?! Caspian's gonna die and I have to take up the throne by myself?!" I asked. About that time an arrow struck Caspian from the oposite side. _

_"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I screamed. I picked up a crossbow that was right beside me and shot the man who had shot Caspian, yet no one shot me back. "COME ON! YOU'LL KILL MY BROTHER! YOU'LL KILL YOUR OWN KIN! AND YET YOU WON'T KILL ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" I screamed. I looked back at the Narnian archers. "I don't suppose any of you would be willing to shoot me, would you?" I asked. _

_They shook their heads. I muttered a curse under my breath. "I refuse! I will not be King! Not alone!" I yelled, mounting up on a horse and taking off for the woods. I rode, and rode and rode, until the horse had had enough. As soon as he had a rest, we rode again. I found the little land with the boat, Peter, Trumpkin and I had been in not to long ago. I made it to the land Cair Paravel's remains were on. I ran to where Susan, Lucy, and Haley's graves were. Lucy's was on the end, and by the time I got to hers I was crying hysterically. _

_And not but a minute later, there were two new ones, Peter's and Caspian's. There should be one next to Peter's, mine, but there wasn't! Oh how I wished there were. But was I brave enough to kill myself? I looked at the dagger that somehow magically appeared in my hand. I braced myself and pulled it back aiming for my heart. _

_**Peter's POV**_

_I was riding my horse through a clearing. I hear Susan and Lucy laughing not to far away. And when I look a little ways away, I see them dancing through the midst of butterfly's. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, other than Aslan. Where was Edmund though? I look behind me and he's trying to catch up with me on Phillipe. We rode up to Susan and Lucy who were laughing at me for some reason. _

_"Um, Peter. " Edmund chuckled. _

_"What?" I asked. _

_"There's... uh... there's a bug on your head." he replied. _

_"What! Get it off!" I said nearly yelling. _

_"Ok." he said reaching for my head. And when I looked I wanted to kill them. _

_"IT'S A BUTTERFLY!" I yelled using fake anger. _

_"Yep." Lucy laughed. _

_But it changed from that wonderful moment, to my bed back in England. Edmund was still beside me, but he was shaking in his sleep, and mumbling things I couldn't understand. And then he stood up and walked over to the chester drawers. He pulled out the knife I had given him and pointed it toward his chest. Why couldn't I say anything. _

I jumped up. The ending of that dream was horrible! But when I looked over, I found it wasn't a dream! Edmund was pointing the knife toward his chest, and I could see he was getting ready to strike himself.

"EDMUND! NO!" I screamed panicking and jumping at him before he could kill himself. And then I saw his eyes open.

_**Edmund's POV**_

I was thrown back, and the knife was ripped from my grip. I looked over and saw Peter. My heart lifted, and then I realized, it had been a dream, only a dream. But why had Peter knocked me out of the bed?

"Peter what are you doing?" I asked.

"STOPPING YOU FROM MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!" he yelled. What did he mean by that? Was I about to kill myself, in real life?

"What was I about to do?" I asked.

"Like you don't know!" he said.

"I don't." I said confused.

"Ed, you were about to kill yourself." Peter said.

My own heart stopped. "What?" I asked.

"I woke up and you were holding the knife not to far from your chest. It looked like you were about to kill yourself. Why would you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I didn't, I had a dream I was about to do that, and... and... I don't know." I said. Susan and Lucy came in the room.

"You had a dream you were about to do that?" Peter asked, in a near whisper. I nodded my head.

"Do what?" Lucy asked.

"Commit suicide." Peter said looking at them.

Susan's eyes went wide. "OH ED! YOU WOULDN'T!" she cried.

"No! I wouldn't! But you didn't see the dream I had!" I said.

"What was it Ed?" Lucy asked walking up to me. I shook my head.

"Come on Ed. You know you can tell us." Susan said.

"Even if it has to do with Narnia?" I asked.

She nodded her head. So, we all went to sit on the bed, and we all ended up laying down, with me in the middle. Peter and Lucy were the closest ones to me. And how we all fit was beyond me!

"It started out with Haley. She said she missed me, I kissed her, and she disapeared. Then it went to something I've never seen before, the Great River frozen, and then being broken, with you three floating down it on a big peice of ice." here Susan and Peter gasped, so somehow they knew what I was talking about "then Lucy slipped off. I jumped in after her, but by the time I got her to the surface, it was to late. Then it turned to Susan by a little stream. When she reached for a towel, a wolf jumped out. It bit her neck, and by the time I killed the wolf, it was to late, she was dead. Then it turned to the battle between Miraz and Peter. At the point where you turned around to walk back, and you had the PERFECT oporrtunity he stabbed you." I said my voice becoming suddenly hoarse "And then one of the Telmarines shot Caspian. Then Aslan came up, killed Miraz, stopping him from killing me, he told me I had to rule Narnia BY MYSELF! I was so upset, I went to where they had buried Susan, Lucy, and Haley. And the suddenly, Peter and Caspian's graves appeared. I remember thinking I should be buried next to Peter. A dagger appeared in my hand, and something was telling me to do drive it into my heart. Before I could finish, I woke up to Peter nocking me down, ripping the dagger out of my grip." I said finishing "If Peter hadn't stopped me..."

"YOU'D BE DEAD!" Lucy finished burying her face into my shoulder, crying. I held her close. I could hear Susan crying too, and I felt Peter shaking beside me, meaning he was getting close. But I wasn't much of a sleep walker, so why did it happen THIS time? Eventually I felt Lucy calming down, and then she fell asleep where she was. And pretty soon Susan was asleep too. And soon I felt myself drifting to sleep too, but not before I felt Peter's arm go over all three of us, pulling us as close to him as possible, with Lucy and I in the middle. I felt comfort like I hadn't in a long time. And most likely, with my siblings wrapped around me, was the ONLY thing that let me give in to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Run Away

**_Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing! _**

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 9. Run Away

**_Susan's POV_**

"Run away" _something in my head told me. I sat up in bed, and felt Peter, Edmund and Lucy shift a bit. _

_"What?" I asked. _

"Run away, you know your siblings care nothing for you anymore." _the voice said again. _

_"No, they do care! We're a family again!" I said quietly, careful not to wake the others. _

"You don't believe that, look at them now, each of them are smiling, now that your not laying beside them." _the voice said again. I looked down and saw them smiling. _

_"So, they were smiling before. If anything, their frowning compared to before." I replied. _

"But now may be your only chance. They'll think you've turned back to normal as soon as you get home." _the voice said. _

_"I'm normal now!" I said a little to loudly and Lucy shifted a bit in her sleep. _

"See, your sisters frowning at your voice." _the voice said. I looked down at her and she was frowning. _

_"But.. they care about me." I said, starting to weaken. _

"They care about you NOW." _the voice said _"Your suitcase is in your room. It wouldn't take much. Your a woman, you have to grow up sometime."

_"But I'm happy." I said. _

"You won't be forever, if you stay here." _the voice said. I stood up and walked into the bedroom Lucy and I shared and started packing my suitcase, but it didn't feel like _I _was doing it. _

_**Lucy's POV**_

I startled awake. I looked over and saw Susan was gone. Had she gone back to our room? I detached myself from Peter and Edmund, for some reason they each had a tight grip on me, that took a while to get out of, without waking them up. I walked to my bedroom, and saw Susan walking out of the room, suitcase in hand.

"Susan?" I called out. She didn't reply, just kept walking.

_"Let her go." _a voice said in my head.

"What?" I asked.

_"Let her go, leave her to do what she wants." _the voice said again. That's when I realized what was happening, Susan was running away!

"No!" I nearly screamed realizing what was happening. She was outside by now. I shot out the door and tackled her. "SUSAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled.

Her eyes opened. "Lucy!" she exclaimed "YOU STOPPED ME! OH THANK YOU!" she cried pulling me into her arms.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was trying to run away, but I didn't want to. I thought it was just a dream." she said.

"No." I said quietly. I looked out and saw it was probably about 4:00. "Are you going to go back to bed?" I asked.

"And smush myself between Peter and Edmund, yes." she replied. I chuckled. "Are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay out here." I replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I walked closer to the edge of the water and sat down. This had been an interesting night! First Edmund tried to kill himself, then Susan tried to runaway. Who was next?

"Your out here early." someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Peter standing there.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep I guess." I said.

"Or you saved Susan from making a big mistake." he said.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked.

"Susan told me." he replied.

"Oh." I said. He sat down beside me. "So you came out here to make sure I didn't do something irational?" I asked.

"No, but for some reason Edmund got up, and wanted to talk to Susan alone." he replied. We sat in silence for a while. Then he pulled me into his lap and we sat there like that for a while. Then he started squeezing my hand, but wasn't saying anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

After a while he said "No." and his grip on my hand was released.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I just figured out what made Susan and Edmund do those things." he replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Jadis" he replied.

"How?" I asked.

"She can't come to us, to kill us herself, so she's trying to get us to do it ourselves." he replied.

"She just tried to convince you?" I asked.

"Somewhat." he replied.

"Somewhat?" I asked.

"She made a mistake though." he replied.

"What's that?" I asked.

"She tried to convince me... to kill you." he replied. I gasped. "It wasn't hard to fight her off, but I see why it was so easy to convince the others." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Because, I feel if she hadn't said you, and said me instead, I might have done it." he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Basically, the reasonings she had." he replied. I couldn't say anything just wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt as though if I let go, he would dissapear, and never come back. Soon, to soon, the sun came up, and Susan and Edmund came running out of the house.

"JADIS IS AFTER US!" they exclaimed.

"We know." Peter and I said at the same time.

The question was, how were we going to fix this problem.


	10. Chapter 10 Learning To Drown

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Note: I know this has taken a long time to get up, the same with my other story's. The fact is, I've been getting them finished, yet I haven't been putting them up. But I don't have internet access until about 5:00 in the afternoon, when I get back home. So here it is, the next Chapter of Peter Goes To College! Enjoy!**

Peter Goes To College 

Chapter 10. Learning To Drown

**_Lucy's POV_**

A few days later and it seemed as though the Jadis dreams, and hearing her in our heads had stopped. It had turnd out Tina didn't live very far from us, so I could go see her everyday! It excited me, and I noticed that after Edmund heard that he seemed to be getting gradually closer and closer to her. The same with Susan and Nick. Susan had went one way down the beach with Nick, and Edmund had walked the other way with Tina, while Peter was doing something in his bedroom. When I had peaked my head in, I could see he was working on some kind of prank, so I knew to be on the look out.

But I thought back to the Jadis dreams. She had talked to me, but only to let Susan go. She had never intended harm toward me, why had she never spoken to me other than that. But I had, for the most part, stopped thinking about it. I had been reading a book on my bed when my door opened a bit. No one was standing there.

"Hello?" I called out. No answer. I sat there for a while and watched it open a bit more. "Peter stop it, your scaring me." I said. There was no answer, and the door continued to open. Not even Edmund would have continued when they knew they were scaring me _this _badly, let alone Peter. Then as if without my will, my body started moving. Then, again without my will, I started running. "PETER! HELP!" I screamed. But I was running to fast. Whatever was happening was leading me towards the ocean. I saw Edmund and Tina not to far down the beach.

"Hey Lu!" Edmund called. By now tears were running down my cheeks. For some reason I could no longer speak. Then I dove into the water, my whole body going under. When I tried to come up, my body was fighting against me. I was trying to hold my breath, but once again something was fighting against it.

_"You disregarded me, here is your payment for that, your life" _something said _"Give up, nothing can save you now."_ But I would _never _give up, not until I could no longer hold my breath. And soon I could no longer hold my breath, and started fading into unconciousness, but I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and bring me up. Then I was floating up. When I got to the surface I took a deep breath, and saw Edmund holding onto me. I looked and saw I was a good ways away from land. Edmund had to carry me half way. When we got there I layed on the beach and took deep, _deep _breath's. Edmund was also breathing hard, and I saw Susan and Nick running towards us.

"What were you doing?" Edmund asked weakly.

"I... I wasn't doing it." I said, feeling the tears starting to make their way silently down my cheeks.

"You mean... she tried to kill you?" Edmund asked.

I nodded my head, beginning to cry uncontrolably. He pulled me to him and rocked me back and forth. I could feel him taking shuddering breath's. He knew as well as me that a few more seconds and I _would_ have died. Jadis would have succeeded. I heard someone come running up, but payed no attention. Then I heard the cabin door open and someone come running out.

"What in Aslan's name is going on?" I heard Peter ask. This just made me cry harder.

"Jadis just nearly took Lucy away from us." Edmund said. I could hear the hate in his voice.

"What?" Peter asked. I heard Susan crying. But I fell asleep, where I was, huddled up against Edmund.

_**Edmund's POV**_

"Lucy, your going to have to explain it." I said. But when I looked down she was asleep. "Should she be asleep after nearly drowning?" I asked looking at Susan. Through her tears she nodded her head.

"It's fine. It'll probably help her if anything" Susan said still crying.

"If she wasn't soaking wet, I'd say take her inside and put her in her bed, but mum would kill us all if we let her to bed like that." Peter said. Then I noticed Peter, Susan, Nick, and Tina all looking at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

"Lucky."Susan mumbled.

"Look at yourself." Peter said. I looked down and noticed I was no longer wearing English clothes, but Narnian clothes, the same with Lucy. Though I was still lacking the sword.

"What's he wearing?" Nick asked.

"Very comfortable clothing." I replied.

"Once again, I say it, lucky!" Susan said.

"In my opinion he's missing the best part." Peter said "The sword." we said at the same time.

"Sword?" Nick asked looking confused.

"Should we tell him?" Susan asked.

"He's dating you, you tell him." Peter said.

"Well... I... we... um..." Susan said.

"Your dating a queen." I blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Nick exclaimed.

"Thank you... Edmund." Susan said giving me a dirty look.

"Your welcome." I said sarcastically. After a while we had told him everything.

"So... my girlfriend's... a queen?" Nick asked. We nodded our heads. "And Tina's boyfriend, is a... King?" he asked. We nodded our heads again. "And your first battle, you nearly died." he asked.

"Yep, wanna see the scar again?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"When we say battle scars, we mean some of the most dangerous kinds. If it weren't for Lucy's cordial, we all would have been dead years ago!" Peter said.

"Weeeell, that's a comforting thought." Nick said. Susan and Tina chuckled. Lucy was still asleep in my lap. And for whatever reason, we were in our English clothes again, except dry. I looked back down at Lucy. I figured she was probably going to sleep a while so I picked her up.

"Could somebody get the door please." I said. Peter stood up and opened the door for me.

"What happened?" mum asked.

"She just fell asleep." I said.

"Are you sure?" mum asked.

"I'm sure." I replied.

"Well, put her to bed, I'm busy cooking supper." mum said walking back into the kitchen. I didn't tell her that's where I was going to take her anyway. I carried Lucy up to her room. When I pulled the blankets up around her I looked down at her slightly pale face. How much water had she swallowed. I couldn't help but wonder if she wouldn't wake up. And had this been the end of Jadis coming after us, or was it the beginning? I was afraid to leave her alone. If I did, would Jadis come after her again?

_"Do not fear, my son, I will watch her." _I heard Aslan say. I felt a breeze, and the funny thing was the window wasn't even open, and felt a wave of peace.

"Sleep well, my little valient queen." I said bending down to kiss her on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep, and I walked back outside to join everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11 AWE!

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Note: Once again, this chapter is a long time coming! I might(operative word _might_) be able to get the 12th chapter up today, but I'm not sure yet. And also this one has a bit more sweetness and humor, just a nice break from the original witch tactics! Enjoy! And also, for those of you who have been waiting so long, haven't given up on me, and sent all those wonderful reviews, I have a new humorous one-shot I wrote just for you! It's called Who's Your Favorite? so to everyone who's waited, and sent in a review, that story is dedicated to you!**

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 11. AWE!!

"Kids! Dinnertime!" mum called, sticking her head out the cabin door.

"Coming mum!" Susan replied. Mum walked back in the house.

"See you tomorrow." Tina said.

All of us stood up, and before I truely knew what saw what was happening, I saw Edmund blushing up a storm. Tina had kissed him on the cheek. Oh boy, Lucy would be kicking herself for weeks for missing this! Susan's eyes were wide, and Tina was hastening back to her cabin. Nick walked after her, and as soon as they were out of earshot Susan and I started going "AWE" and "OOO" making him blush all the more.

"Edmund's got a girlfriend." Susan said.

"So, what if I do!" Edmund said.

"Ooo, snippy." Susan said.

"Darn right." Edmund said.

"I'm gonna go wake Lucy up." I said.

"Alright Pete." Edmund said before turning back to Susan "You have a boyfriend and I'm not bugging you about that!" I heard him say.

"Oh how I wish they were 14 and 12 again." I mumbled to myself.

I walked to Lucy's room, and, as I figured, she was still asleep. I walked the rest of the way over to her bed and sat down.

"Lu." I said lightly shaking her shoulder. She made a noise and rolled over. "Come on Lu, dinner's ready." I said again. She rolled back over and looked up at me. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Ok I suppose." she replied.

"Well come on, dinner's ready." I said patting her leg, that was still under that blankets, and stood up.

"Will you carry me?" she asked.

"You want me to carry you to the dinnertable?" I asked, slightly amused, and slightly confused. She nodded her head. "Piggyback?" I asked. She nodded her head again. "Alright but just this once." I said bending down allowing her to prepare for the ride.

I stood up and found she weighed alot more than the last time I had carried her like this. And the funny thing was, I would usually find Edmund carrying her around like this so did that make me weaker than my little brother? Dear Aslan I hope not! But when I walked out of Lucy's room, apparently Susan and Edmund had made up because Edmund was staggering in the door with Susan on his back.

I stood there starring as he struggled through the door and from the way Lucy was on my back she was just as shocked and amused as me. When they saw Lucy and I starring at them Susan started laughing and Edmund looked humiliated.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Susan didn't want to walk in." Edmund mumbled "But I won, so now, Susan I believe you have a confession to make." he said his face lighting up.

"Alright alright, keep your pants on, I'll say it!" Susan grumbled "Edmund, my _dearest_ brother, you are much stronger than I."

"Did we miss something?" Lucy asked.

"Susan and I made a bet, if I could carry her inside, she had to confess in front of you two that I was stronger." he replied "But it's over now soooo..." he said dropping Susan.

"OW!" she exclaimed as she hit the ground.

"You never said I couldn't drop you once the bet was over, you just said I couldn't drop you during the bet." he said.

"Fine, but could you at least be chivilrous enough to help me up." she said stinking her hand up.

"Of course." he replied pulling her up.

"Well, you learned a valuable lesson today Su." I said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Never let Edmund carry you... unless your unconcious." I replied. Edmund nodded his head.

"Wait a second! You carry her around all the time!" Susan said pointing at Lucy.

"Might I say she's my _little _sister. She's smaller than me, your exactly my size, it's not as easy to carry you." Edmund replied.

"I still don't see how you carry her around all the time." I said, with her still on my back.

"Eh, you get used to it." he said shrugging.

"Apparently, what are you stronger than me now?" I asked.

"It's possible." he replied.

"That is not fare." I said.

"Hey, life's not fare." he replied "And it's a good thing it isn't."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving." he said, and just a tad quickly at that. But I shrugged it off for the moment, parcially because I felt my back would go out any minute, but I promised myself we would discuss it later.


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbye's

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's note: Hi guys! I am so terrribly sorry this has taken so long! But we're almost done, so you won't have to wait to much longer. A BIG thanks to SashaWPevensie. She pushed me through this crazy writer's block! **

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 12. Goodbye's

**_Lucy's POV_**

"I can't believe these two months have flown by." Peter stated in awe. I looked up at him and then over the ocean. "Yeah, but I suppose we're lucky, that Nick and Tina don't live to far from us. For Edmund and Susan's sake." I replied.

"That is a blessing, but we're going to lose our time," he said pulling me onto his lap the way he did whenever either of us required comfort.

"I know, but you'll be back for the Christmas break, and maybe it won't seem that long." I said hopefully.

"Let's hope it doesn't," he agreed.

I could see the sun peeking out over the ocean. I leaned my head on his chest and took in a deep breath, savoring this one close moment with my dear elder brother. All too soon, Edmund walked out and called us for breakfast. "It's been 3 hours already?" Peter asked in surprise.

"I'm guessing, what time did you two get up?" Edmund replied. "About 5:00." Peter shrugged.

"Make that 4 hours." Edmund said walking back in the house.

"It's 9:00!" I exclaimed. "I suppose the sun is in the right spot." Peter said looking up. I made a face and we both walked as slowly as we could. This was our last day of sitting together with each other on the beach, waiting for the golden rays of the sun to touch the first clouds and turn them all rosy.

And for some reason, I felt like as though I would never do this again. _"On this beach anyway." _something inside me said. What the...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Susan's POV_**

By the waters of a little cove not far away from where we met for the first time, Nick and I sat in silence, cuddled up next to each other. The morning was cool and little breezes blew in the air, playing with my hair. I turned around to face Nick - the expression on his face mirrored my dismal one.

"I'll miss you so much, you know that?" Nick asked me, staring deep into my eyes. I blushed automatically and lay a hand upon his.

"Me too, Nick. More than you can ever imagine."

Though we had known each other for relatively a short time, we had developed a strong bond between backed by the fact that we were so similar yet tremendously different. And I had fallen in love with him. It was not artificial - it was pure and sweet.

"We'll mail each other," he said, looking at me hopefully. Sudden tears formed at the back of my eyes and I couldn't control their flood over my cheeks.

"Shhh," he whispered, cradling my face in his rough yet gentle palms. I buried my face into his chest and cried - for the relationship that we were going to have to restrict to long distances, for the fact that I never knew when we would meet next and for the mere fact that I had someone so special in my life who cared about me so deeply.

Right now, I felt like the luckiest as well as the most unlucky girl in the world - God had given me love, and taken him away from my hands so soon.


	13. Chapter 13 Fresh Wounds

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Two Chapters, one day. Not quit a record for me, but hey, for the time being that's pretty good. Once again, terribly sorry for the wait! And once again a big Big BIG thanks to SashaWPevensie! **

Peter Goes To College 

Chapter 13. Fresh Wounds

**_Edmund's POV_**

Another day passed by, and we're on the last day of this glorious summer vacation that has proved life changing to all of us Pevensie siblings. After breakfast was over, I walked on the beach in hopes of clearing my mind from the pain that was slowly engulfing my heart, but in vain.

Love just didn't seem to be my thing. First I lost Haley in Narnia, and now Tina. Sure, we lived about half an hour away from each other - but went to college miles away. Just when my wounds were beginning to heal and the bleeding had stopped, a fresh wound had opened and the bleeding has started all over again.

_"Why again did I accept early addmission?" _I thought to myself.

"Edmund?"

I whipped around to find Tina a few yards behind me. Her feet were bare and she was scrunching her toes into the cool sand. She walked over to me, the expression on her face sad.

"Tina." The joy relief in my voice was obvious. She grinned her famous and my favorite grin, the one she had reserved just for _me._

Without even thinking, I ran over to where she stood and threw my arms around her. She reciprocated by happily throwing her hands around my neck. Lifting her off the ground, we spun around like crazy until she was hollering at me, beating her small fists upon my back.

"That's enough! Put me down, moron!"

"Aww, Tina? You surely don't mean that?" I mocked her, continuing my crazy swirling.

"Edmund Pevensie! You ensure that my feet are on the ground right now, or else!" I laughed loudly.

"Or else? Continue, Madame Tina."

O should have taken her threat seriously, but I didn't. Oh, I _so_ should have. In one crazy, fluid motion, she was out of my grasp. Her sudden motion made me lose my balance and I fell down into the soft sand which muffled the thuds.

"Hahahahahahahaha! What did I tell you, Ed? What did I tell you?"

"Oh, you _really_ shouldn't have done that." I mock threatened. "Watch what happens to all those who dare cross the mighty Edmund Pevensie!"

I ran up to her in my full speed and caught her by the middle. She tried escaping valiantly but failed. Tackling each other, we took to the ground and literally rolled, laughing maniacally all the time.

"That was…something," panted Tina once we had come to a stop.

"Yeah," I agreed, grinning from ear to ear. I probably looked like an idiot, but couldn't care less.

"I'll miss you like crazy, Edmund. But I have full faith in you…you won't forget me, will you?"

I felt like such a baby right then, but tears actually started forming in my eyes. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak at the moment.

"Never in a million lifetimes, Tina."

And right then, right there, she leaned forward, threw her arms around me and gave me a passionate kiss that spoke volumes about her love, dedication, compassion, faith and affection towards me. And that's all I needed to keep me happy. For now.


	14. Chapter 14 All We'll Ever Need

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: WooHoo! 3 Chapters in one day! Although they were already written. :) Anyway, once again, yes again, I thank SashaWPevensie whole-heartedly. And a big thanks to all of my patient readers! Um... patient readers? Hello? :crickets chirping: Ok, not so patient reader's. :)**

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 14. All We'll Ever Need

**_Peter's POV_**

I loved watching the skies - the wind chasing the clouds that scudded here and there; the brilliance of the golden sun amidst the puffy clouds; the dark pinpricks that signified birds flying high in the heavens above, and the lovely azure colour of the sky which changed into deep purples and delicates pinks during sunset.

I had developed this passion back home in Narnia, when Aslan had gifted me the clear northern sky. From that day onwards, watching the spectacular Narnian sunrises and sunsets had become a hobby, a passion; the sunsets here were merely a weak echo of what it had been there. It was the time that us sibling spent together; enjoying the calm serenity of the early morning stillness and taking time off after a lot of hard work in the evening during sunsets.

It pained me to think that after this heavenly vacation, the chances of all of us meeting again were near impossible. I would especially miss the long chats I had with Lucy, and how her small body would curl up against me while we intently discussed some matter or the other.

Edmund and Susan had each found love, and I was beside myself with joy for my younger sister and brother. But it also hurt me to see the look of pain in their faces at the impending separation - no, they weren't breaking up, but college life would efficiently separate them physically. Never in thoughts.

And so I walked across the beach, hungrily taking up the gorgeous sight before me. Only heaven knew when I would get to witness this again - mum would be too busy and both Susan and Ed would be preoccupied with college.

Suddenly, the frustration gripped at me and I couldn't control myself. I took to the ground and sat on the soft sand, feeling the rage bubble within me.

"Peter! Pete!"

I turned around, and I _couldn't believe_ the sight. There came Susan, Lucy and Edmund, bearing small smiles on their faces.

"How did you know that I would be here?" I asked in amazement. I wasn't exactly in the most obvious place in the world, neither had I informed anyone of my departure.

"We know you very, very well, brother dear," replied Susan, hugging me tightly.

Soon, Edmund, Lucy, Susan and I were one big pile of entangled bodies and limbs. They needed my comfort and I theirs - we were perfect for each other.

"Hurrah to a great summer," quipped Lucy suddenly, staring at me.

I laughed. "Yes indeed! Susan and Edmund found love-" Both of them blushed furiously here, and Lucy and I exploded into giggles. "Susan transformed from being an awful glam queen right back to Queen Susan," kidded Edmund. "And we all bonded ever so much, and had the best summer ever!" concluded Lucy.

"And we're all here for each other, no matter what. That's what matter, right?" asked Susan softly. Three heads nodded at that, and we engulfed each other in yet another giant sibling hug.

And Susan turned out to be right, after all. Everything was alright as long as we all had each other - we didn't really need the beach to have a great time. And so we walked back towards our cabin, the four of us holding hands and having identical looks of tranquility upon our faces.


	15. Chapter 15 The End Of The Road

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Alright! WOOHOO! It's finally done! Thank you for being patient, and even though it's the last chapter I would appreciate reviews! Thanks for reading and enjoy this last little bit!**

Peter Goes To College

Chapter 15. The End Of The Road

"Really! That's great!" Edmund said, ecstatic.

"What's great?" Susan asked, walking up to where Edmund was talking on the phone with Tina, obviously. When she walked up, his smile widened. "Guess who we'll get to see at the train station?" he asked gleefully.

"Nick and Tina!" Susan exclaimed. It wasn't even a question - she _knew_.

"Yes! The train station. Peter and I will be at is the exact train they have to take." Edmund replied. "Oh Yay! I haven't seen Nick in months!" Susan exclaimed. "Come on my Kings and Queens, your father said we were going out to supper. Hurry up," their mother called from beyond. "Since when did she start calling us that?" pondered Susan. "Somewhere around the time that it became that there's only one Pevensie sibling who's not in college yet, and will be in a year's time, the little bookworm," teased Edmund. Susan shook her head.

"Get off the phone then," she said. "Yes mum." Edmund replied. "Watch it with the mum bit," scolded Susan playfully, pointing a finger at him.

"Or what, you'll poke me to death?" he asked. He heard Tina burst out in laughter. "As a matter of fact..." Susan said starting to poke his stomach, and he started laughing. "Stop it Susan! I'm ticklish there! Stop!" he yelled.

"That's the point; you know it's been proven that tickling is another form of torture." Susan replied. He heard Tina laughing harder, even though he had dropped the phone at Susan's attack.

"PETER! HELP!" Edmund cried. Peter came flying down the stairs. "GET HER OFF ME PLEASE!" Edmund said, still laughing, only thanks to the tickling.

Peter walked over, a dry and humorless look on his face. He pulled Susan back and dragged her out of the room.

"Get off the phone!" Peter called behind him. He picked up the phone. "Well, the High King has spoken. I have to go now." he said.

"Yeah, Tina's a little unable to speak anyway," came Nick's voice. "Why?" Edmund asked. "Listen for yourself." Nick replied, and soon Edmund heard Tina laughing "Now what's so funny?" Nick asked. "Nothing. Just a little sibling dispute settled thanks to Peter." Edmund replied chuckling.

"Let me guess, Susan was involved." Nick said. "You know both of us so well." Edmund replied.

"Well enough to know that you two middle's get into more fights than the lot of you." Nick replied.

"I suppose it comes with the territory. Susan and I get under each other's skin, while Peter and Lucy latch onto each other, strange combination, but it used be a little different." Edmund said.

"True. Susan said you and Peter used to fight... a lot." Nick said. "Yep, nearly to the point of murdering each other." Edmund replied, grinning all the while.

"That bad, huh?" Nick said. "You have no idea." Edmund replied shaking his head. Lucy ran up and started hanging from Edmund's neck, though he pretended as though she wasn't there, even though he felt as though his head would pop off.

"And she also said something about how you and Lucy fought." Nick said. "No, that part, she was just being nice to me. I practically tortured Lucy, verbally anyway, thought she never fought back." Edmund replied.

"That's a bit confusing, seeing the little spitfire she is now." Nick said.

"Tell me about it." Edmund said dryly.

"Are you two talking about me?" Lucy asked, still hanging from Edmund's neck. "Yes, and if you don't let go off my neck, you will be less one brother, because this one is going to lose oxygen any minute now." Edmund replied.

"Oh, sorry. Why didn't you say something?" Lucy asked, letting go instantly.

"Because I was talking to someone else, now shoo." Edmund replied. "Little sisters." Edmund mumbled. "Tell me about it." Nick said, apparently glancing down at the still laughing Tina.

"Alright, well I better go before I get yelled at." Edmund said. "Alright, see you tomorrow. Tell Susan I..." "No no no, tell her yourself, SUSAN!" "Give me the phone," came Tina.

"While you're getting Susan, I'm going to say my good-bye. I love you Edmund, and I'll see you tomorrow." she said. He smiled at hearing her voice.

"I love you too Tina, I can't wait to see you again." he replied. "What do you want?" Susan asked teasingly. "Nick wants to talk to you." Edmund replied. Susan dove for the phone, but Edmund held it higher.

"Love you." he said before passing the phone to Susan. He heard Tina reply, but Susan already had the phone in her grip. Susan said her good-bye's and the family went out for supper.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

"Edmund!" Tina cried. Edmund turned around and saw Tina running towards him. He pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as he could without squashing her, and vice versa. He pulled back and kissed her.

"I missed you so much." she said, holding his hand, and stepping up on the platform beside him. Nick came up on Tina's other side. "Hello Nick, it's good to see you again as well." Edmund greeted. "It's good to see you to, though no offense, but I'd much rather see your older sister." Nick replied.

"Oh none taken." Edmund said, looking over to where the train was coming quickly around the bend. His heart stopped. _"NO! Lucy! Susan! Eustace! Jill! Mum! Dad! They are all on that train!"_ Edmund thought. "GET BACK!" He yelled, pushing everyone back. Tina screamed as she realized what was happening. They started running, but the strain was coming to quick.

Edmund pulled Tina against him, hoping to shield her, if nothing else. Suddenly, he felt extreme pain, and then nothing. He felt like he was floating. Tina was gone from his grasp. And as suddenly as the pain had started, land came under his feet, and everyone was there; Tina, Nick, and Peter were the closest once to him, but farther off he saw Susan, Lucy, Eustace, Jill, the Professor(though looking much younger), and Aunt Polly(also much younger).

"NICK!" Susan cried running toward him. There was also something else Edmund couldn't quit put his finger on. Then he realized. "Peter, we're wearing our crowns!" he exclaimed, turning to his brother. "We are?" Peter asked, still slightly in a daze. "Yes." Edmund replied. Edmund then looked down and a smile appeared on his face. "Good-bye pocket knife, hello sword." he mumbled, pulling his sword from its sheath. Peter beamed. "Swords! We must be back in Narnia!" he exclaimed.

"But Aslan said we could never return." Edmund said. "You have any better ideas?" Peter asked. "I...I think we're... dead." Susan stuttered. "I think she's right." Nick said. "The train." Peter stated, nodding his head. Lucy had said nothing, but was instead looking around. "Lucy?" Edmund asked, walking over to her. "It's so beautiful." she said in awe. He pulled his arms around her and smiled. "It really is Lu, and we're here to stay." he said.


End file.
